T'es qui toi?
by ma chtite crevette
Summary: Lily perd la mémoire à cause des maraudeurs ah les mecs!.dumbledore les obligent à l'aider à retrouver la mémoire.mais james n'est pas trop pressé car Lily commence à le trouver à son goût..
1. Chapter 1

Toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin .En, là c'est la fin des vacances .Comment ? Je ne me suis pas encore présentée ? Je manque à tous mes devoirs ! Moi, c'est Lily Evans.Je suis rousse aux yeux verts émeraudes en amandes .Et enfin , je suis une sorcière .J'étudie à Poudlard où j'appartiens à la maison Gryffondor .J'ai franchement hâte d'être à bord du Poudlard Express et de retrouver mes amies Gabrielle Simons et Ambre Mendoza .Vous vous demander sûrement comment ça se fait que vous pouvez entendre mes pensées ?Je vous explique : pendant environ un an vous serez comme qui direz ma conscience .(décision de l'auteur ;c'est-à-dire moi ;.et celui qui est pas content c'est comme ça !!!) Au revoir papa, maman et je monte dans le train à la recherche d'un compartiment .J' en trouve enfin un et au moment où je m'apprête à en franchir la porte, j'entend un grand cri :

- « LILY !!!! »

Aussitôt, ma vision est obstruée par une masse de cheveux noirs.

- « Ambre, lâchela sinon elle va étouffer ! »dit une autre voix.

Celle qui vient de parler c'est Gabrielle , notre ange .Elle porte des cheveux bruns courts et a de magnifiques yeux bleus turquoises .Mais c'est aussi une artiste ,elle a bon coup de crayon :elle dessine bien pour les plus idiots .

Ca y est on m'a lâché et je peux de nouveau respirer .Tout de suite, Ambre entame la conversation :

- « Alors, tes vacances ? »demande t'elle.

- « Génial ! le programme complet : Amour, Mer, Farniente ….. »je lui répond.

- « T'en as de la chance ! Cette année, il n'y avait pas de mec là où j'étais ! Enfin, je vais me rattraper cette année ! »soupire t'elle.

- « Ca je n'en doute pas ! Tu es encore plus belle que l'année dernière, ils ne vont pas résister ! »m'exclamais –je.

Elle rougit sous le compliment et j'en profite pour la regarder attentivement .Ses cheveux noirs aux reflets bleus ont encore poussé pour descendre au creux de son dos .Ses yeux d'un brun envoûtant brillent un peu plus .Ses formes se sont développées pour lui donner une ligne inégalable .Pour couper le silence, elle repart :

- « Et il était comment ? » demande t'elle.

J'allais répondre quand la porte s'ouvre sur les quatre garçons les plus connus de Poudlard .Je me retourne et décoche un sourire éclatant à un brun aux yeux violets et un autre brun, plus petit, qui se cache derrière lui .Ambre fait pareil que moi alors que Gabrielle se contente d'un bonjour général.

- « On peut se poser ici ? Ya plus de place nulle part. »demande un gars aux longs cheveux noirs et aux yeux bleu nuit.

- « J'hésite .Pour Remus et Peter, c'est d'accord .Mais pour toi et Potter, je ne crois pas. »répondis –je malicieusement.

- « Allons ma Lily ! Fais un effort pour mes beaux yeux .Pense au prestige d'être vue avec les Maraudeurs ! » s'exclama t'il.

- « D'accord ! Mais vous nous n'embêtez pas sinon le premier qui déclanche une bagarre, je me charge de lui clouer le bec, c'est clair ? »annonce calmement Gabrielle.

OUAW !!! Elle a bouffé du lion ou quoi ? D'habitude devant Remus elle ne dit jamais rien .Fichu timidité ! Ah oui ! C'est vrai, j'ai oublié de vous dire que Gabrielle aime Remus Lupin.

Gabrielle, sitôt réglée la question, se retourne vers moi :

- « Alors il était comment ? »

Je souris, les gars de l'été : il faut toujours le raconter aux copines, c'est une tradition !

- « Sublime, blond aux yeux bruns, des tablettes de chocolat, un sourire à tomber par terre … » énonciais-je. (ne bavez pas les filles !!!)

- « Bon ça, c'est pour Ambre, mais le caractère ? »m'interrompt-elle.

- « AH !!Et bien : galant, drôle, romantique, intelligent et j'en passe. »continuais-je.

- « Faudra que tu me le présentes ! »intervient Ambre.

Soudain, je me rends compte qu'il y a un gros silence dans la cabine .Bizarre ça ! Ambre, en face moi, semble regarder quelque chose qui la fait rire .Je suis son regard et je vois Potter, blanc pâle et qui manifestement a envie de frapper quelqu'un.

ZUT ! J'ai oublié : Potter s'est mis en tête de sortir avec moi depuis notre quatrième année .Mais bon, il n'est pas sincère et beaucoup trop prétentieux .Je me retourne.

- « Et toi ? Que nous vaut ce grand changement ? »demandaisje.

- « Une rencontre intéressante : il est brun avec des yeux noirs .Un rire tout mimi, une façon de te regarder toute mimi, enfin il est tout mimi quoi ! »s'exclame t'elle.

- « Et c'est quoi son nom ? »demandais-je malicieusement.

- « Angelo ! Il est le plus beau garçon de cette Terre ! »continue t'elle ravie.

BOUM ! Un grand bruit .On se retourne pour voir que Remus a laissé tomber son livre.Il le ramasse en bredouillant alors que je vois Black ricaner.

- « Angelo est un adorable bébé ! Mais être grande sœur c'est crevant ! Enfin il le mérite ! »dit-elle.

Cette fois-ci j'entends Black éclater de rire .Je vais dire quelque chose mais la porte s'ouvre encore et Samuel Adams entre dans le compartiment.Il lance un joyeux bonjour à tout le monde avant de se tourner devant Ambre .Elle lui sourit : apparemment, ils vont parler de leur affaire du mois de Juin.

- « Alors ton pari ? »demande t'il.

- « J'ai perdu : zéro mec cet été .Et toi ? » dit elle.

- « Deux filles, preuve à l'appui .J'ai gagné ! » rapporta t'il d'un ton triomphant.

- « Bien alors comme promis je sors avec toi .Pour notre premier rendez-vous marque l'heure et la date sur mon mouchoir. »dit –elle en le lui tendant.

- « Ok ! Samedi ,14heures, dans le parc. »dit-il en marquant.

Et sur ce il part .Sirius interrompt le silence d'un ton en colère :

- « C'est quoi cette histoire de paris ? »demande t'il.

- « Simple, si je draguais un mec cet été je gagnai 100 Gallions .S'il y arrivait, il me gagnait. »expliqua Ambre.

- « QUOI ???Mais t'es conne ou quoi ? »explosa t'il.

- « SALAUP ! Je n'ai pas besoin de ton avis ! »cria t'elle.

- « SILENCIO ! Je vous avais prévenu. »dit Gabrielle.

L'année commence bien tandis que nous approchons de Pré-au –Lard.

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-


	2. une petite erreur

Indifférentes aux Maraudeurs, nous descendons sur le quai sous les sifflements admirateurs des autres garçons.Faut dire qu'on a notre petit succès .Une demi-heure plus tard, on arrive au château .Une fois à l'intérieur nous nous asseyons dans la grande Salle pour la cérémonie du Choipeaux .Rien de nouveau à signaler à part un rappel des règlement pour devinez qui ? Je ne le dirais même pas tellement ça m'énerve.

Le lendemain ,on se rend en Défenses contre les Forces du Mal .Le prof ,Mr Milena ,est sympa .A part qu'aujourd'hui, il a décidé d'organiser des duels et vu les couples qu'il a fait à mon avis il est devenu cinglé !

- « Mlle Simons et Mr Malefoy, Mr Lupin et Mr Rogue, Mlle Mendoza et Mr Black, Mlle Evans et Mr Potter … »énumère t'il de sa voix grave.

Ah non !!Ce n'est pas juste ! Pourquoi moi ???Qu'ais je fais à Merlin pour mériter ça ?

Je me retourne et devinez qui se passe la main dans les cheveux en me regardant ? Potter ! Je décide de vider ma rancœur contre la terre entière avec Ambre mais visiblement, elle préfère se contenter d'écrire toutes sortes d'injures à l'adresse de Black sur son parchemin.Le prof donne le signal du départ : quand faut y aller faut y aller !

- « Alors Evans ? Heureuse de faire équipe avec le plus beau gars de Poudlard ? »m'interroge le prétentieux.

- « Et il est où le plus beau gars de Poudlard ?je le vois pas ! »répliquaisje malicieusement.

- « C'est moi ! Et si tu es gentille, je ne serais pas trop méchant avec toi. »continue t'il mais je ne l'écoutes plus et m'écrie :

- « IMPEDIMENTA !!! »(pas très fair play, je sais)

- « EXPELLIARMUS !!! »

J'oubliais qu'il avait de bon réflexe sûrement du au Quidditch .VLAN ! Je me retrouve projeté contre le mur .Dans un état second, je vois Ambre bien amochée, se précipiter vers moi .Elle passe sa main sur mon front et la retire couverte de mon sang .Potter devient pâle et se précipite à son tour pour me relever .Mais je refuse al main qu'il me tend et me relève seule avant d'exploser :

- « TU N'ES QU'UN CRETIN !!TU VEUX ME TUER OU QUOI ?? Tu dis être mature et avoir changé mais en fait tu n'es qu'un bel idiot ! »

- « Mais je te jure que je ne voulais pas ! J'ai changé si tu voulais bien me connaître. »ditil d'un ton peiné.

- « Te connaître ! Et puis quoi encore ? OH et pis zut ! »

Sur cet éclat, je m'enfuis à l'infirmerie en pensant à la discussion d'hier soir

_FLASH BACK_

- _« Tu veux sortir avec … »_

- _« Non ! Potter, tu ne changes jamais de refrain ? »_

- _« Si, le jour où tu diras oui ! »_

- _« Toujours aussi prétentieux ! »_

- _« J'ai changé .Donne moi la chance de te convaincre. »_

- _« Peutêtre, on verra. »_

_FIN DU FLASH BACK_

Pomfresh me rafistole afin que je puisse aller en Potions .C'est quand même pas à cause de cet idiot que je vais rater mon cours favori .En classe les remontrances des filles contre les maraudeurs vont bon train .Malgré l'avertissement d'Ambre de casser la gueule de James s'il m'approche, les quatre s'installent derrière nous.

- « Aujourd'hui nous parlerons de la potion d'Amnésie Partielle .Vous la préparerez mais je vous préviens que si elle est male faite elle peut engendrer une perte totale de la mémoire .Alors ATTENTION !! »explique Slughorn.

Bien plus tard, notre potion est bientôt prête surtout grâce à moi ! Alors que je me retourne pour demander quelque chose à Remus, leur potion explose .Je me retrouve aspergé et j'en avale une bonne partie.Ambre laisse échapper un grondement furieux et me débarrasse des tâches.

Qu'est ce que je fais ici ?

La tête me tourne .Qui c'est ça ?

J'ai le vertige .Je suis qui ?

Je m'évanouis et avant de sombrer, je sens deux bras me retenir.

Trou noir.

-

- merci à miss bloody pour ta reviews !!j'espère que la suite vous plaira..n'hésitez pas à me laisser votre avis !

-

-

-


	3. un gros problème

HMMM !!!Que je suis bien, au chaud, sous ma couette.Pourquoi ils crient à côté et d'abord qu'est ce qu'ils disent ? Ecoutons :

- « C'est de ta faute Potter ! Tu n'es qu'un crétin !! »

- « EH OH ! Faut pas pousser ! Ce n'est pas de sa faute si elle s'est retournée à ce moment ! »

- « D'accord ! Mais attend qu'elle se réveille et elle va t'infliger une gifle magistrale ! Et tu l'auras mérité ! »

- « Ca suffit ! Pour l'instant le plus important c'est Lily ! »

- « D'ailleurs elle est réveillée. »

Mince ! J'ai ouvert les yeux sans m'en rendre compte.Bon .Je me redresse et je regarde autour de moi .Tous des visages inconnus .Ils me regardent tous donc parlons :

- « Bonjour. »dis je poliment avec un sourire.

- « Bonjour Lily. »me répondentils en chœur.

Une fille aux cheveux brins et une autre aux cheveux noirs me demandent comment je vais et je répond :

- « Je vais très bien et vous ? »

- « Lily ; je me retourne et je vois quatre garçons dont l'un hyper mignon avec ses cheveux ébouriffés qui disent d'une voix faible :- on est désolé pour la potion. »

- « Ah euh d'accord.Mais de quelle potion parlezvous ? »demandaisje l'air perdue.

- « Tu ne te souviens pas ? Le cours de Slughorn, la potion d'Amnésie, l'explosion… »me dit la fille aux cheveux noirs.

- « Euh non ! Mais au fait qui êtesvous ? »demandais je.

- « Mais tu nous connais : moi c'est James Potter, lui c'est Remus Lupin l'un de tes meilleurs amis, Sirius Black et Peter Pettigrow un autre de tes amis.. »me présente le gars aux cheveux noirs.

Hmm ! Il est hyper craquant ! bien foutu, adorable, est ce que c'est mon petit copain ? Non, tu rêves ma pauvre fille !faut répondre :

- « Enchanté de vous connaître ! »

- « Tu nous fait marché hein ? »me supplie du regard le dénommé Peter.

- « J'ai un doute .Lily, qui je suis moi ? »me demande la brunette.

- « Euh, je sais pas .Pourquoi vous m'appelez Lily ? »questionnaisje.

- « Parce que tu t'appelles Lily Evans et que tu es notre amie à moi et à Gabrielle. »m'indique la fille aux cheveux noirs.

- « Ah bon ! Mais où suisje ? »

- « A Poudlard .L'école des sorciers. »me répond le mec appelé Remus.

- « Je suis une sorcière ! Mais c'est génial ! »m'écriaisje.

- « Excuse nous cinq secondes »

Je les vois s'éloigner et discuter entre eux pendant pas mal de temps, puis deux personnes, Remus et Gabrielle, je crois sortent.Les autres me regardent avec crainte comme si j'étais fellée.Tant pis, pour l'instant, je suis trop fatiguée.Je me recouche et me rendors.

Pendant ce temps Gabrielle et Remus se rendent au bureau de Dumbledore.Ils prononcent le mot de passe : glace de feu et entrent.Semblant les attendre, le directeur se trouve à son bureau .Alors sans attendre, ils lui racontent tout .A la fin du récit, plusieurs minutes plus tard, Dumbledore, impassible dit :

- « Il me semble que tout ceci est arrivé à cause des maraudeurs .Il est donc juste qu'ils s'occupent de rendre la mémoire à miss Evans .Bien sur, mesdemoiselles Mendoza et Simons veilleront à ce que cela soit bien fait. »

- « Mais professeur…. »commence de protester Remus.

- « Pas de mais .C'est ainsi ! »

Nos deux amis ne peuvent pas protester et retournent retrouver leurs amis respectifs dans la salle commune .Chacun prend très mal la décision du directeur .Sauf James qui on ne sait pourquoi à l'air assez heureux de cette punition .Avant de se quitter, ils décident de sortir Lily dès demain de l'infirmerie.

PROCHAIN CHAPITRE : La pire semaine de ma vie.

Payez l'artiste s'il vous plait :liquide,chèque,reviews..

-

- Angel Lily : merci pour ta reviews !!!pour te faire plaisir, je laisse deux chap..

Eldwen : le problème des anonymes vous préoccupe !mais j'ai réglé l'affaire et je peux maintenant aussi les recevoir..Vous avez bien fait de m'en parler, je ne m'en étais même pas aperçue !quelle tête de linotte !lol

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-


	4. la pire semaine de ma vie

Alors là, non !Non ,non et non !Franchement,c'est pas juste !C'est EUX qui ont foutu le bordel et c'est NOUS qui en payons les frais.Le lendemain,on fait sortir Lily de l'infirmerie.Elle a l'air toute contente …comme une gamine devant un sapin de noel.Bizarre ça !Perdre la mémoire n'est pourtant pas marrant .Ca se saurait.Bon ,il faut la nourrir donc direction la Grande Salle.Alors que je me prépare à aller manger de mon côté avec les filles ,quelqu'un me retient par le bras :Black qui avec un sourire mesquin aux lèvres ,me lance :

- « Mais où tu vas ? »

- « Manger ça se voit pas ? Maintenant lâche moi où je t'envoie retrouver tes ancêtres ! »disje hargneusement.

- « Pas question ! T'as oublié ? On est sensé s'occuper avec VOUS de Lily donc tu dois rester avec NOUS. »continue t'il, son sourire s'élargissant de plus en plus.

Flûte ! Zut ! Et reflûte ! J'avais oublié .Comment je vais faire ? La galère ! Je vais devoir rester avec Black que je hais plus que le céleri et le brocoli réunis.Avec un énorme soupir, je m'assois avec eux.J'ai envie de me tuer avec mon couteau.

Tiens ! Tiens ! Gabrielle, vachement discrète, est toute sourire, assise devant son Remus adoré ….Finalement rien que pour elle, je pourrais supporter Black pendant un mois.

Vive la fin des cours ! Vive le week end ! Youpi ! Alors qu'on entraîne Lily à la bibliothèque, pour voir si elle se rappellerait des livres qu'elle aime, je la vois qui rougit quand James, très galant, lui souhaite bonne chance.Aie ! Faut tirer ça au clair !

Bon asseyons nous tranquillement et discutons :

- « Lily, ma puce, je peux te demander quelque chose ? »demandaisje d'un ton innocent.

- « Euh oui.Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? »demande t'elle paniquée.

- « James, il te plaît bien ? Tu le trouves mignon ? »questionnaisje.

Gabrielle s'est arrêtée de regarder les livres et dévisage Lily avec insistance.

D'ailleurs elle rougit et bafouille :

- « Ben euh.., il est gentil avec moi et puis il est plutôt mignon…. »

- « Donc t'as flashé sur lui ? »continuaisje sur ma lancée.

- « Non, je le trouve gentil mais pour l'instant je veux seulement être son amie et rien de plus. »finitelle dignement.

Gabrielle et moi, on pousse un soupir de soulagement .Fiuuu ! On l'a échappés belle ! Décidément, ce n'est pas ma semaine !

Le lendemain, pendant le petit dej, Samuel (voir chap. 1) revient me voir :

- « Coucou ! T'oublies pas notre rendezvous de toute à l'heure ! »

Mince ! On est Samedi ? J'acquiesce toute contente .Enfin une bonne nouvelle ! Bien sur, il fallait que Black gâche tout :

- « Tu peux pas y aller. »me dit il visiblement contrarié.

- « Et pourquoi ? »lui demandaisje en colère.

- « Tu dois nous aider avec Lily .On a pas progressé d'un pouce … »dit il avec colère.

- « Pour moi, c'est d'accord tu peux y aller … »dit une voix.

Je me retourne et voit ma liloute qui continue :

- « J'ai le temps de retrouver la mémoire.Et pis si je suis vraiment ton amie et que ça te fais plaisir, je dois t'encourager à y aller. »

- « OH Lily je t'adore ! »m'écriais je en lui sautant au cou.

Samuel m'attend dans le parc .On marche autours du lac .Il commence à se faire entreprenant .D'abord, il me tient par la main puis par la taille.Waow ! Tiens il s'arrête ! Il se rapproche…il va m'embrasser …Et alors que je m'apprête à recevoir son baiser …SPLASH ! Un grand chien noir a surgi et a poussé Samuel dans le lac .Là on éclate de rire et le chien qui me dit quelque chose nous chaperonne pendant toute la sortie.On a beaucoup parlé et quand on rentre, il m'annonce qu'il veut juste qu'on soit amis .D'accord ! Tant pis ! Décidément, tandis que je me rends à la salle commune, tout va mal :

Lily amnésique, obligée de rester avec Black, Lily qui commence à flasher sur Potter et maintenant mon rencard à l'eau ….

Décidément, c'était la pire semaine de toute ma vie !!!!


	5. je suis au paradis

Bon ! On reste calme et on résume la situation.Mendoza s'est cassée à son rendezvous galant et Patmol est en train d'étouffer de rage dans son coin.On finit tranquillement de bouffer et alors qu'on part, Sirius grommelle qu'il a quelque chose à faire et je parie que ce quelque chose se balade main dans la main avec Samuel Adams dans le parc.

Sacré Patmol ! La jalousie est un vilain défaut .Si au moins, il avouait qu'il a craqué sur Mendoza et qu'il est jaloux des autres types qui lui tournent autour.

Mais non !Il préfèrerait avaler de la compote de pomme avec du ketchup (j'ai déjà essayé lors d'un paris et je peut vous dire que c'est pas terrible )que de l'avouer .Pour finir ,on rentre dans la salle commune où on essaye tant bien que mal de faire revenir des souvenirs minimes à Lily .Style sa couleur préférée :le vert ;(faudra que je m'en souvienne) ,son plat favori :la truite au vin blanc ;(note pour plus tard apprendre à cuisiner) ,son plus beau souvenir (sûrement avec moi),son premier baiser …

STOP ! QUOI ???Son premier baiser ? Alors que je regarde Simons lui rappelé qui c'était, je la regarde avec des yeux ronds :

- « Enfin, Lils ! Avec ce type de Serdaigle ! »

- « Non pas moyen. »répond Lily, découragée.

- « Tu te rappelles vraiment pas ? C'était avec Cédric Norminster. »continue Simons.

- « Non.C'est qui ? »demande Lily perdue.

Cédric Norminster de Serdaigle ! Ce crétin !! Je vais le buter, le trucider, le massacrer ...

Avoir touché à ma Lily ! Il va le payer !

- « Mais, tu étais si heureuse ce jourlà ! Ca s'était passé au bord du lac, sous les étoiles.. »s'exclame Gabrielle.

Le salop ! L'enfoiré ! Il lui a sorti le grand jeu du monsieur romantique pour l'avoir .Je vais lui en faire voir, moi, des étoiles !!!!

- « Tu étais intarissable ! Tu disais que personne n'embrassait aussi bien ! »dit la brunette.

- « Sauf moi !! »lance une voix qui nous fait sursauter.

Sirius est revenu .Il a l'air assez content de lui donc je suppose qu'il a réussi à gâcher le rencard de Mendoza .Il s'installe et nous attendons toujours des résultats sur Lily qui dit piteusement :

- « Rien .Aucun souvenir. »

- « PFFFF !!Bon .Et bien je n'ai pas le choix .Lily, si tu retrouves la mémoire après ça, je t'en supplie ne me tue pas ! »finit Gabrielle au supplice.

- « Je t'interdis de leur parler de CA !! »crie une voix.

AIE ! Mendoza est rentrée, s'asseoit et quand Lily, croyant bien faire, lui demande comment ça s'est passé, débale un tas d'horreur sur les hommes et leur peur de l'engagement. (Ça c'est vrai, les mecs sont tous des trouillards !!!)Etc….

Gabrielle qui pensait s'être fait oubliée, veut relancer Lily sur le sujet tabou .M ais Ambre menace de l'envoyer aux antipodes en paréo, au milieu d'une troupe cannibale affamée (je sais c'est bizarre mais j'aime bien l'idée) si elle ne la ferme pas .Simons, courageuse mais pas téméraire, abandonne le sujet .Zut ! C'est quoi ce grand sujet qui nous est interdit ?

Dans l'ensemble la soirée s'est bien passée .A part la gifle de Mendoza à Sirius .Faut dire qu'il avait pas à vouloir embrasser Lily en disant que ça elle s'en rappellerait sûrement.Aux alentours de 1heure 30 du matin ,les filles tombèrent endormies sur le tapis .En gentleman que nous sommes ,chacun d'entre nous s'occupa de l'une d(elles .Moi ,j'ai droit à Lily que je recouvre d'une couverture .Alors que je lui caresse les cheveux ,ma flamme se retourne et ma main atterris sur sa joue.

Elle ne bouge plus et pousse même un petit soupir de contentement lorsque je me penche pour l'embrasser sur la joue.

Je me redresse et regarde Remus qui dévore Gabrielle des yeux .C'est fou quand même ce qu'une fille peut faire comme effet sue un gars .WAOW !!! J'en revins pas Sirius, oui le grand, le séduisant Sirius Black est en train de s'assurer qu'Ambre a le maximum de confort pour dormir .C'est sur la je suis mort et je suis monté au paradis .C'est pour ça que Lily ne me déteste plus et que Sirius a l'air fou de la fille qui le déteste le plus ….

Oui ! C'est ça ! Je suis au paradis

Prière de me laisser de reviews !!!

Tchingtchong : c'est vrai que Sirius est très important dans cette histoire..Toutefois, grâce à mon esprit sadique () il risque d'en baver !!

Petite parenthèse :

Je suis d'ailleurs dans l'immense plaisir que mon équipe chérie (SOCHAUX !!!) a gagné !!!!Hhhhhooooouuuurrraaa !!


	6. une simple beuverie grandes révélations

- « Non.Ya pas moyen de m'en souvenir..Désolé ! »Dit Lily exaspérée.

Je soupire.On a vraiment tout essayer ! Enfin, J'AI tout essayé serait plus juste ! Parce qu'on peut pas dire que je sois aidée !!Ambre s'est cassée discrètos pour aller chercher quelque chose .Sirius ,lui,il dort comme un gros bébé et pis ,James ,lui il a l'air de s'en foutre royalement .Non !En fait ,on peut pas dire qu'il s'en fout :il dévore Lily des yeux !On peut pas tout faire en même temps !!Et Remus ….AAAAAHHHH Remus !!!Ce mec sensas cherche d'une manière appliquée comment guérir mon amie .Quelle concentration ! Quelle dévotion ! Bon, on se calme sinon je vais baver sur le tapis ! Mais on a pas idée d'être aussi beau, aussi intelligent, aussi mystérieux, (ndlr : je crois que je suis en train de décrire l'homme idéal !!) et tout ça en même temps !!!

- « Alors ? Ca avance ? »demande une voix bien connue.

Sursaut et demi tour.Miss Mendoza se ramène avec des tonnes de paquets .Qu'est ce qu'elle a encore inventé ? Ce n'est pas que j'ai pas confiance mais j'ai pas confiance !!Le dernier coup, il a fallut que je répare les pots cassés enfin plutôt les 'vitres'cassées.

- « Non ça avance pas .Mais si tu m'aidais ça irait peut être plus vite ? »demandaisje ironiquement.

- « J'ai ramené de quoi t'aider justement.Black pousse tes viandes si tu veux rester entier ! »grogne t'elle à l'intention du paquet endormi.

- « Mphfff ! C'est bon j'me pousse ! »répond t'il en se relevant.

Faut dire qu'elle a l'air redoutable quand elle lui parle ! C'est pas qu'elle l'aime pas mais bon après la…..Je m'égare ! Revenons au présent !

- « Qu'est ce qu'y a dans tes sacs ? »demande James.

Tiens il s'est décollé de Lily ! Miracle !!

- « C'est un secret ! Patience ! Remus, sors de ton bouquin ! »ordonnet'elle au troisième maraudeur.

- « Sir, yes, sir ! »dit il en se levant pour nous rejoindre.

Oh mon Dieu !!!Il s'asseoit à côté de moi !!Bah ! Redescend ma pauvre fille c'est parce qu'il y a plus de place ailleurs.Ambre sort des bouteilles de whisky de ses sacs .Quelle conne !! C'est vrai que chaque mois on fait notre soirée beuverie !!J'aurais du y penser !!

- « Explique nous ton plan. »demande Remus qui ne sait pas ce qui l'attend.

- « Simple ! En général, Lily, quand elle est saoûle, ne se souviens de rien alors peut être que là ça aura l'effet contraire ! »débite t'elle toute fière.

- « T'annonce ça comme si c'était l'idée du siècle ! »réplique Black avec un sourire narquois.

- « Parce que ça l'ait ! Qu'en pensez vous ? »demande t'elle.

Approbation générale et pis ça va nous détendre de nous bourrer la gueule !!!Allez à l'honneur du whisky, de Lily et des idées foireuses d'Ambre !!

_Plusieurs bouteilles de whisky plus tard :_

Hips ! Je crois que z'ai un peu trop bu ! En tout cas, ze tiens mieux que Lils qui commence à causer bizarre :

- « Z'en ai marre de rien me rappeler !!Merde alors !! Plus de souvenirs, plus de soucis !!YOUPI !!En tout cas je vous adore tous …Z'êtes trop sympa !! »

- « Gueule pas comme ça Lilou ! T'es bizarre, tout double….En tout cas puisque vous voulez un secret je vais vous en dire un : J'ai fait le serment inviolable de ne jamais pleurer….Jamais même quand ma mère nous a quitté, pas quand mon père partait en mission ; même pas quand ce crétin de sombre idiot de Black m'a plaqué !!... »s'exclame t'elle éméchée.

Black a pali.Pauvre connard ! Après ton passage, elle était bonne à ramasser à la petite cuillère !!

- « Même pas quand les serpentards s'en prennent à moi ,pas du tout quand papa est mort ,non plus quand ma mère me battait cet été et que je me suis enfuis ….Jamais je ne pleurerais ….JAMAIS !Plutôt crever !! »continue t'elle sur sa lancée.

Black ne sait plus où se mettre .Bien fait ! Tu savais pas combien elle a souffert mais tu t'es permis de la larguer ! Et bien maintenant tu le sais et tu devrait avoir honte !!!

- « Hips ! Ta vie était pas rose Mendoza …Savait pas, moi tu vois le plus triste c'est que Lily m'aimera jamais !!Alors que moi je l'adore ….La vie est trop injuste !! »renifle James.

- « Cornedrue, toi t'as de la chance mon pote parce que t'as déjà trouvé la femme de ta vie et que t'a toute tes chances !!moi, j'vais ma chance mais à cause de mon stupide orgueil elle voudra plus jamais de moi !!Quel con je suis !!!Un pauvre crétin, un triple idiot !!! »réplique Sirius d'un ton chagrin.

La tête me tourne un peu mais j'entends quand même Remus, MON Remus dire d'une voix rauque par l'alcool :

- « Moi, je suis un loup garou .Vous croyez pas que je peux me plaindre !!Tout le temps en train de repousser les filles parce que je sais qu'on a peur de moi !!Ca me rend dingue, j'avais rien fait alors pourquoi moi ?? »

- « Mon pauvre Remus ! »

Oups !z'ai parlé tout fort et ils me regardent tous .Bah, après tout z'ai plus rien à perdre.

- « Ta vie est vachement triste mais tu sais malgré tout je t'aime quand même ! Dites les gens vous trouver pas que nous, les filles, on est pathétique ? Vous vous aidez vot pote Remus alors que nous le dernier coup qu'on a bu, on est allée prendre un bain de minuit ans le lac… »dit je joyeusement.

- « STOP…Dit plus rien !!! »crie Ambre.

- « Et pis la fois où on est allée dans le dortoir des méchantes groupies des maraudeurs .On a tailladé toutes leurs fringues ! Bien fait ! »continuaisje.

- « Tout à fait d'accord, quand je pense qu'elles ont pété not 'dortoir .Tout ça parce que selon elles vous vous intéressez à nous ! »s'exclame Ambre.

- « Et alors peut être que c'est vrai ? »dit Sirius.

- « Me fais pas rire, toi et moi, c'est du passé ! »réplique t'elle hargneusement.

- « Mais pour Lily et moi ? »demande James avec une lueur d'espoir.

- « Z'en sais rien ! Lils ne pouvait pas blairer ton stupide orgueil sans en souffrir .Moi, je dis que plus vite tu dégonfles le ballon de baudruche qui te sert de tête, plus vite on la casera ! »déballe Ambre sombrement.

- « Le plus triste, c'est que pour moi, je m'intéresse à un gars qui n'en à rien à foute de moi ! OUIIIIIIINNNNN !!!!Je….suis…trop…insignifiante…à …ces yeux !!SNIF !! »explosaisje.

C'est u n peu idiot de dire ça mais j'ai pleuré comme un bébé avant de m'endormir mais Lily m'avait déjà précédé !!Pauvre Lily ! Elle a jamais su tenir l'alcool.Par contre, quelle migraine je vais avoir demain Ambre Mendoza tu me le paieras !!

-

Une reviews !je veux une reviews !!


	7. le loup sort les crocs

Il y a une délicieuse odeur de vanille qui flotte dans l'air.Un vrai bonheur ! Le soleil m'empêche de dormir….Patmol aurait pu penser à tirer les rideaux hier soir ! Peutêtre qu'en me retournant il n'y aura plus de soleil …..Aie ! Il y a quelque chose dans mon lit !!!J'ouvre en grand les yeux .Je suis pas dans mon lit !!On n'est pas dans le dortoir des garçons !!!BIENVENUE DANS LA REALITE !!!!On est dans la salle commune, allongés parterre et le truc qui sent bon la vanille c'est Gabrielle ! HORREUR !!On n'aurait quand même pas…Non ! Réfléchit Lunard, tu t'en souviendrais ….Quoique ! C'est pas désagréable du tout de dormir avec une fille dans les bras.Elle est plutôt jolie quand elle dort.Elle est plus que jolie, elle est CANON !

- « AAAAAAAHHHHHH (c'est un bâillement et pas un cri d'horreur).Bonjour, bonjour ! »dit Gabrielle.

Elle a ouvert les yeux mais ne semble pas avoir capter où elle était….

- « Ambre est priée de se lever où le seau d'eau va partir ! »menace t'elle d'une voix pâteuse.

Tiens, elle fait pareil que moi avec Sirius.

- « Lily, ma chérie, si tu ne te lèves pas je vais aller chercher James et je suis sur qu'il sera ravi de venir te réveiller.. »continue t'elle.

Pas bête ! Moi, au contraire je m'amuse à imiter la voix de Lily tout les matins pour faire lever le grand fainéant qui me sert d'ami.

- « Bon .Moi, je… »commence t'elle.

Ses yeux deviennent ronds quand ils me voient.Tiens, elle a compris qu'elle était pas da,s sa chambre.

- « On se calme .Qu 'est ce que je fiche ici ? Ah oui ! On s'est endormi ici hier soir ! »dit –elle.

Quelle intelligence dès le matin ! Chapeau ! Moi, m'a fallu 10 minutes pour capter.

- « Oh si c'est pas mignon ! »s'exclame t'elle.

Elle regarde les deux autres couples endormis.James enlace Lily comme si elle allait s'enfuir et Sirius a la main posé autour de la taille d'Ambre.C'est vrai qu'ils sont mignons comme ça.

- « Qu'est ce qu'on fait ? On les réveille ? »demandaisje malicieusement.

- « Bien sûr .Sinon, y en a une à son réveil qui risque de m'écharper. »dit elle d'un ton énergique.

D'un air entendu, nous faisons apparaître des seaux d'eau et …SPLASH !!QUATRE REVEILLES AVEC DOUCHE, QUATRE !!

Lily est la plus rapide à réagir car elle balance son oreiller à Gabrielle.Sirius et Ambre, eux, se mettent à jurer comme des malades, dans un parfait concert.

En cours, je ne peux m'empêcher de jeter des coups d'œil à Gabrielle qui est partie s'asseoir devant avec un Serdaigle, Joshua Feelow.

Il arrête pas de discuter avec elle.Et vasy que je lui parle à l'oreille .Et vasy que je la frolle.Mais qu'est ce qu'elle lui trouve !!Il est même pas beau !!C'est qu'un crétin sans intérêt ! Il va rester coller à elle ou quoi ??J'enrage, j'ai une énorme envie de lui sauter dessus et de le saigner à blanc comme un mouton.Ca doit être le loup qui est en moi.NOM DE DIEU !!!TU VAS LA LACHER OUI !!!De quel droit tu lui embrases la main ???

- « Lunard, mon vieux, contrôle tes pulsions meurtrières !! »m'avertit Sirius.

- « Je ne veux tuer personne .Je veux juste el massacrer !! »lancaisje.

- « C'est toi, on dirait une bête sauvage. »dit James, en rigolant.

- « Ca doit être le loup .Il ne supporte pas qu'on touche à sa proie. »continue Patmol sur le ton de la plaisanterie.

On rigole .Je suis idiot, il ne va rien lui faire.

Au déjeuner, Gabrielle est toute sourire .On se demande pourquoi tiens !!Il lui a collé au train toute la matinée.Les filles papotent sur…LA MEILLEURE FACON DE CLOUER LE BEC A UN MEC QUI PARLE TROP !!!

Je vais me faire curé !!Ce n'est pas des filles, c'est des démons ! James, Sirius sont surpris euxaussi.Ils regardent ces demoiselles comme si elles étaient folles.On ouvre grand les oreilles et on écoute :

- « Comment tu ferais toi Lily ? »demande Gabrielle.

- « Simple.Tu lui colle un SILENCIO sur la gueule ! Pas de mal pour lui et toi, t'as la paix ! »s'exclame t'elle.

- « Mouais .Mais j'ai mieux.Le truc sensas…Tu fais ça… »commence Ambre pas convaincue.

Surprise générale !!Elle se tourne vers Sirius, assis à côté d'elle.Elle lui prend la tête entre les mains et frolle ses lèvres des siennes .Un Sirius médusé, cloué sur place.A mon avis, il est mort…Crise cardiaque….

- « Et voilà ! Black ne rouvrira pas la bouche avant une heure ! »lance Ambre triomphalement.

- « Sirius, ferme la bouche, tu baves ! »dit James, en rigolant.

- « Punaise ! C'est efficace ! Tu la stupéfié sur place ! »dit Lily.

Patmol revient à lui pour fermer a bouche et se tourner face à son assiette.Il est choqué.Y a plus rien à en tirer .Fini, caput le Patmol..

- « Adopté ! Et je vais le mettre en pratique dès maintenant sur Joshua. »dit Gabrielle.

- « QUOI ??? »

Oups ! J'ai parlé tout fort ! Tout le monde me regarde .Petit sourire gêné et je repars dans mon assiette alors que Sirius, qui vient de reprendre vie, rigole comme un tordu.

Alors c'est comme ça ! Bien.Et un petit sortilège pour le Joshua..

Boum !Couvert de bouton.Boum !Une tâche sur sa chemise .Boum !Son pantalon lâche et il se retrouve en calecon.Niark niark niark.Le petit don juan s'enfuit en courant.Faut pas s'attaquer à moi.Les filles qui n'ont rien vu ,sont parties et les maraudeurs qui ont tout compris me lancent :

- « Remus quand t'es jaloux ça devient grave ! »

Fallait pas me provoquer .Voilà ce que donne un loup fourieux rempli de jalousie.

Rockeuse dans l'âme : tout d'abord, j'adore ton pseudo !voilà ça c'est dit !on a fait de nombreux commentaire sur ma fic mais jamais on ne m'avait dit WOW ! Je te remercie donc ! Voilà une petite suite pour toi !

Tchingtchong : merci .il m'arrive parfois d'avoir d'excellentes idées (mais bien sur personne ne me croit) !espérons que la suite sera à la hauteur !

Miss bloody : décidément, je vais finir par me considérer comme un génie ! Je suis extrêmement heureuse que cette fic te plaise !!

Eldwen : heureuse que ça t'ai fait rire ! Je trouve que notre monde est trop triste ! (Se tortille les doigts) bon, j'avoue que Remus avoue un peu trop facilement qu'il est un loup –garou mais bon, j'y peux rien !! Si cela te dérange, parlesen avec lui


	8. reine d'un jour

.Enfin petit –dej ! Pour un garçon en pleine croissance comme moi c'est essentiel .Mais d'après mes potes c'est parce que j'ai un ogre caché dans le ventre.Peuh !

Notre cher vieux loufoque (dumbledore pour les ignares) a apparemment quelque chose à dire : UN BAL….

Quoi ?Encore ?Y'en a combien par an ?Une centaine ?Un millier ?Bon ,pour l'instant ,le plus important est de trouver celle qui pour un soir sera ma reine….SEULEMENT POUR UN SOIR !Parce que moi,les relations longues (4 jours pour le patmol),c(est pas mon style.Depuis Ambre…SURTOUT depuis Ambre !Elle m'a rendu la vie impossible pendant trois mois ,soidisant pour faire le deuil de notre relation,en me faisant tous les coups tordus possibles (nd :je laisse le soin aux pauvres garçons qui voudront me fréquenter ce qui les attend s'ils me brisent le cœur ).Petit tour d'ensemble de la salle .On va bien voir.Pour l'instant je vais déjà caser mes potes après je m'occuperai de moi……

Petit coup d'œil vers mon jamesie.Apparement Evans sera sûrement ENCORE une fois son choix.Il est complètement foutu le pauvre..Normal .Il a jamais été aussi heureux que depuis qu'elle est amnésique : raison 1° elle lui gueule plus dessus

2°il peut passer toute la journée avec elle

Déjà un de caser ! Qu'est ce que je suis fort !

Et notre bon vieux lunard ? BINGO !!!A peine discret ,les petits coups d'œil attentif du loup sur sa proie .Au dîner de Remus ce soir :Gabrielle Simons aux petits oignons.On s'en serait douté…enfin peutêtre pas…..D'accord ,d'accord mauvaise foi :pas du tout !

Et Peter dans tout ça ? Pas besoin de moi le petit .Il est déjà en train de faire sa demande .Qui c'est ? Une blonde plutôt pas mal …WAOW ! Elle a dit oui ! Peter a un ange gardien ou quoi ? Bon lui, en tout cas, il est casé.Mais les deux autres ? MERDA !Qu'ils se démerdent après tout ils sont grands (je sais : il change d'avis comme de chemise).

Alors que le repas se passe dans un silence religieux, un brun aux yeux verts s'avance vers notre groupe.Petit sourire enjôleur pour les filles encore un Don JUaN.

- « Bonjour mesdemoiselles ! (il se tourne vers Ambre)Je me demandais si tu voulais aller au bal avec moi ? »demande t'il d'un ton caressant.

- « Non. »répondt'elle sans le regarder

- « Hein ? Mais ….je….tu….t'as déjà quelqu'un ? »bégaie Roméo.

- « Non. »dit-elle sans daigner lui jeter un coup d'œil.

- « Ben alors pourquoi pas avec moi ? »demande t'il en retrouvant son assurance.

- « Parce que, sans vouloir t'offenser, je ne t'aime pas et tu ne me plait pas : donc tchao. »énoncet'elle.

Le mec repart sans discuter.Gabrielle regarde le plafond et lance :- « Et c'est reparti ! »

- « Le décompte peut commencer. »dit Lily.

- « Qu'ai je fait au bon dieu pour être belle et populaire ? »demande Ambre d'un ton faussement tragique. (nd : désolé, c'est e ma faute)

Là moi et les gars, on se regarde bouche bée .Heu…suis pas sur d'avoir toit capté…

Paf.Un deuxième.Encore pour Ambre.Toujours sans daigner lui jeter un regard, elle le renvoie au paradis des mauvais dragueurs et dit :- « Et de deux.Avotre avis, qui en aura le plus ? »

- « Sais pas .Le dernier coup, c'était Lily qui avait gagné avec 400invit. »explique Gabrielle.

PHHHRRRRTTTTT !!!!James a recraché son jus d'orange (dégoûtant) et demande d'une voix étranglée :- « Qu'est ce que c'est que cette histoire ? »

- « Ah oui ! C'est vrai !z'êtes pas au courant vous ! Chaque bal, on s'amuse à compter le nombre d'invitations qu'on reçoit …D'ailleurs, Lily est déjà au courant, on lui en a parlé.. »explique Gabrielle.

Elle acquiesce en souriant.Encore un nouveau Don Juan.Cette fois, c'est pour Lily.Grand regard noir pour ce pauvre taré de la part de James.Oh le gros jaloux ! Lily semble flattée mais refuse tout de même.Bizarre : le gars n'insiste pas .James doit lui faire peur.Bof ! Moi, ça ne me concerne pas …Encore un !!Mais c'est pas vrai !!AIE ! Celui –ci vient pour Gabrielle.Remus a l'air de bouillir de l'intérieur .Je sens qu'il va péter la gueule du pauvre type qui ose chasser sur son territoire.FIUUUUUHHHH !!(Soupir)Calmement, Gabrielle refuse l'invitation prétextant qu'il n'en sera pas question tant qu'elle n'aura pas de tenue de bel.Remus à l'air d'être soulagé, mais pour combien de temps ?

- « Bon alors réglons la question des tenues.Une petite virée dans une boutique de fringues ça vous dit ? »demande Ambre.

Murmures d'approbation parmis la gente féminine.Youpi ! Une aprèsmidi entre mec ! Enfin !

Dans la salle commune, les mecs me saoûlent avec les filles qu'ils souhaitent inviter.HORREUR !!!Mais où est passé leur fierté d'homme ? Partie ?sacrifié sur l'hôtel de l'amour et du charme féminin.

- « Vous croyez que Lily acceptera d'aller au bal avec moi ? »demande cornedrue d'un air désespéré.

Et c'est reparti pour un tour ! Bon sang de bonsoir ! Aidezmoi ! Je vous en supplie !

- « Mais oui cornedrue ! Fais lui une demande super romantique, elle pourra pas refuser. »répondis-je avec optimisme.

- « Si jamais un seul mec s'approche de Gabrielle, je lui réduis sa carcasse en hachis parmentier. »menace lunard.

- « Lunard mon pote, avec une amie comme Mendoza, elle a pas besoin de garde du corps. »dis je d'un ton convaincu.

- « Tiens, au fait, t'en es où avec Mendoza, toi ? »demande Remus, en changeant de sujet.

- « Rien, nulle part.Pourquoi ? »demandaisje d'un ton soupçonneux.

- « PARCE QU'ELLE TE FAIT CRAQUER !! »s'exclament en chœur mes futurs exmeilleurs amis.

- « PAS DU TOUT !!C'est une sacrée emmerdeuse et ça n'a pas changé depuis que je suis sorti avec. »m'écriaisje.

- « Ouais, on dit ça, on dit ça.. »réplique James narquois.

- « Qu'est ce que t'insinues ? »questionaisje sur un ton coléreux.

- « Quand tu sortais avec elle, tu filais le parfait amour.T'étais tellement accros que ça t »a fait peur, c'est pour ça que t'as rompu.. »explique lunard d'un ton posé.

- « non, même pas vrai ! »hurlaisje.

Reprenons une discussion « sérieuse » (pasque les mecs en sont capables ?) sinon je vais m'énervé….

En fin d'aprèsmidi, les filles sont de retour avec chacune leur tenue de soirée, qu'elles vont planquer dans leur dortoir.

- « wwwwaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhh…. (bâillement du perso et de l'auteur lorsqu'elle le tape) suis crevée moi ! »soupire Mendoza.

- « Idem…on a eu combien d'invit. en tout ? »demande Lily à Gabrielle.

- « Alors faisons nos comtes ; Ambre : 377, Lily : 347, et moi : 320… »énumère celleci.

- « QUOI ? »s'exclame James abasourdi.

- « Qu'est ce que tu crois ? On est populaire ! Y a pas que vous dans le monde à faire tourner des têtes ! »dit Ambre avec indignation.

- « Ben oui ! On se partage la tâche ! Vous vous occupez des filles et nous des mecs. »dit Simons.

- « De toute façon, on arrête le concours là. »dit Evans.

- « Coucou. »dit une voix derrière notre dos.

- « Hello Thomas !qu'est ce que tu veux ? »dit James direct.

- « Ambre. »répond celuici.

- « HEIN ? »'exclame Remus.

- « Je voulais savoir si la charmante Ambre Mendoza, dont les yeux ont fait fondre mon cœur, souhaiterait me faire l'immense honneur de m'accompagner au bal afin que je goûte au bonheur d'être avec un ange ? »récite Thomas avec une voix de velours. (nd : si un mec me fait ce style de demande je lui saute au coup, c'est trop mimi !!)

Quel petit prétentieux ! Tu vas voir quand elle va te dire non…

- « J'accepte. »répond t'elle avec un beau sourire.

QUOI ???Espèce de « biiiipppp » (censuré par l'auteur)…..Nom de dieu de bordel de merde …elle veut la jouer comme ça, d'accord.

- « Hey Audrey ! »disje.

- « Oui Sirius ? »demande t'elle.

- « Tu veux venir au bal avec moi ? »continuaisje sur ma lancée.

- « (gloussement) OUI !! »s'écrie l'intéressé.

- « Super. »répliquaisje.

Tout le monde me regarde bouche bée.Tout le monde ? Non.Ambre, elle, discute tranquillement avec Thomas Crigg et s'en fout royalement que j'y aille avec Audrey Emers.Quelle poisse !!Pourquoi j'ai fait ça ? Deux voix ressemblant à celles de James et Remus me soufflent que ce soit de la jalousie.

Moi ? Jaloux ? IMPOSSIBLE.

merde en portugais.

- Le monde est cruel !!pourquoi doit –on passer le bac ??? c'est nul, en plus, je déteste le français (suis pas une S pour rien !) flûte, zut et reflute !!

Tchingtchong : Si tu as aimé ce qui est arrivé à Sirius dans ce chap tu vas adorer la suite de l'histoire..Je suis tellement sadique avec ce pauvre chien ! J'en pleurerais presque !

Rockeuse dans l'âme : arrête !tu vas me faire rougir ! J'espère que la suite sera à la hauteur de tes espérances !

Miss bloody : merci..Peut être vais je me reconvertir en agence matrimoniale (apparemment je donne de meilleurs conseils que je ne les applique..Merci Vincent !)

Pourquoi n'essayes-tu pas la technique d'ambre si ça te tente ? On ne perd rien à essayer..Courage !

Eliza Poufsouffle : rire est un excellent médicament ! Je vous prescris le chap suivant pour continuer votre traitement !

Nolyssa : très heureuse que ça te plaise..Ces couples sont des petits joyaux que j'adore..

Sarah : tiens, tiens j'ai une amie qui s'appelle comme toi (sauf qu'elle, elle ne viendrait jamais me lire !)Finalement, si je rate ma vie je deviendrais peut être écrivain de spitch pour comique célèbre (j'ai toujours voulu travailler avec Djamel Debouzze)

Kiutipye : tout d'abord merci de ta reviews..C'est vrai que Remus est souvent présenté comme quelqu'un de calme alors que s'il a un loup en lui c'est bien pour quelque chose !! La suite te plaira..Je l'espère..

-


	9. restons simples

Pensée de James:

Aie aie aie ! Bon, le bal est dans pas longtemps, faudrait que je me décide…Peut pas ! Et si je gâchais tout ? Et si elle me trouvait idiot ?mais si je fais rien elle va pas rester seule longtemps…y a qu'a voir comme certain la mate….

- « Eh oh Corny, tu dors ? »

- « Hein quoi ? »répondis je d'un ton absent.

- « Laisse le tu vois pas qu'il rêve de Lily ! »s'exclame une seconde voix bien connue.

- « Mais non pas du tout ! »m'écriais-je.

Zut ! A coup sur je vais rougir !100de chance que ça se produise !

- « OH ! Mais c'est qu'il rougit mon Jamesie ! »lance l'andouille qui me sert de meilleur ami.

- « Bon, quel est le problème ? »demande Remus.

C'est à se demander si Remus ne lit pas dans les pensées ou si je suis si transparent..

- « Ben euh…je sais pas comment faire pour inviter Lily.. »dis –je d'une petite voix.

- « C'est que ça ! Tu fais un truc du style : ' _salut Lily ! Tu viens au bal avec moi ?'_, sourire charmeur et c'est dans la poche ! »explique Sirius comme si il avait inventé la poudre.

- « Tu crois pas que j'y ai pensé tout seul mais je voudrais faire quelque chose de spécial… »répondis –je.

- « Pourquoi faire simple quand on peut faire compliqué quoi ! »énonce Lunard d'un ton neutre ; « Qu'est ce que t'as prévu ? »demande t'il.

- « Plein de truc ! Mais vaut mieux en reparler plus tard..je n'aime pas les regards que me lancent Mendoza… »

- « Celle là ! Je vais lui faire des oreilles de chauve –souris, peut-être que comme ça elle nous foutra la paix ! »gueule Patmol (crevette : Sirius ?les chauves –souris n'ont pas d'oreilles !)

Pensée d'ambre :

Les garçons !!Qu'est ce que c'est con ! (Crevette : ça c'est vrai !)Bon ma Lily veut aller au bal avec ce grand crétin de Potter mais lui, il est timide comme un coucou suisse (drôle de comparaison je sais).Branle bas de combat ! Il a parlé de plan ?on va voir ça ! Comme c'est bien d'avoir une amie capable de faire une potion d'invisibilité ! Un petit coup et je saurais ce qu'il prépare….JE SUIS UN GENIE !!

Alors, voyons voir, est ce que j'ai tout ?potion, OK ! Allez cul sec ! Beurk ! Le goût s'améliore pas …faudra que j'en touche un mot à l'artiste.

Pas malin, ils parlent dans la salle commune.Ecoutons :

- « Alors quels sont tes plans ? »demande Remus.

- « Ben je pensais à une sérénade au clair de lune.. »explique Potter.

- « Pas possible ! Tu chantes comme une casserole ! »s'exclame Black.

Parce que toit tu crois que tu chantes juste ?imbécile !

- « Alors pourquoi pas une centaine de rose avec une superbe lettre ? »demande Potter.

- « Je ne crois pas..la rime n'est pas ton for. »dit Remus songeur.

- « Bon je sais ! Une affiche publicitaire dans la gazette du sorcier. »lace Potter dans un éclair d'imbécillité.

- « Corny tu me fais peur ! »dit Remus.

- « De toute façon c'est ridicule ! Elle va t'en vouloir de te moquer d'elle »annonce Sirius.

Mouais …je me casse .Je crois que j'en ai assez entendu, on peut pas compter sur eux.alors Cupidon est de retour ! Va falloir que je fasse un petit tour à ma façon

- « Gab tu dors ? »demandais –je excité comme une puce par mon plan.

- « Rectification : je dormais..que veut –tu ? »questionne t'elle d'une voix ensommeillée.

- « T'exposer mon plan : Opération grande invitation ! »m'écriais –je.

- « Explique comme ça je pourrais me recoucher »dit –elle en baillant.

- « c'est simple, il suffit de …. (aha !vous croyez tout de même pas que j'allais vous le dire maintenant, et le suspense alors !)

pensée de James :

- « WWWWWWAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH !!!!!!!(Bâillement)S'lut les gars ! Z'avez bien dormi ? »Demanda Ambre en se frottant les yeux.

- « Mieux que vous, toi et Gab semblez crevées. »Dit Remus.

- « Que veux –tu, on se fait vieille, on n'a plus l'âge de faire des nuits blanches… »Expliqua Gabrielle en se servant du café.

- « Pourquoi vous avez pas dormi ? »Demande Sirius.

- « Tu sais les secrets rendent les femmes encore plus attirantes ? »Réplique Ambre avec malice. (J'ADORE ce dicton ! Mais il fait mieux en anglais :_ 'You know, secrets make a woman woman ?'_)

- « Hein ? »Dit Patmol complètement paumé.

- « Laisse tomber y pas plus con que toi ! »Annonce sereinement Mendoza.

- « Comment ? JE NE SUIS PAS CON !! »Crie Black.

- « No comment ! »Dit Ambre.

- « Non mais vous.. »Commence Sirius rageusement.

- « Hum hum…je peux vous interrompre ? »Demande une voix derrière nous.

Sirius se rassoit et tout le monde dévisage l'empêcheur de se disputer en rond : FABIEN PREWETT.

Plutôt beau gosse selon les filles.

Intelligent selon les profs.

Excellent poursuiveur selon les gars.

- « Je voudrais savoir si Lily voudrait bien m'accompagner au bal ? »demande t'il en se tournant vers la principale intéressée.

- « Euh hé ben en fait je… »bafouille t'elle.

Elle hésite, elle va dire oui ! Et moi, je n'aurais rien fait .Plus tard, on dira que j'étais le plus grand trouillard que la terre ait porté…Alors là NON !

- « Lily, si tu veux aller au bal, pourquoi pas avec moi ? Tu me rendais très heureux en acceptant ! »déballais-je d'un coup.

Voilà c'est dit, cette fois-ci, elle rougit comme une tomate.

- « Ben euh.. »commence t'elle.

- « Lily tu dois choisir »dit Ambre.

J'ai perdu, je le sais, mais elle lance :

- « Désolé Fabien, tu es très gentil mais je préfèrerais y aller avec James…ça ne t'ennuies pas ? »demande t'elle désolée.

- « Non, je suis bon perdant ! Allez bye ! »clame t'il avant de disparaître.

QUOI ? J'AI GAGNE ! ELLE A DIT OUI !!!!J'ai envie de sauter et de crier ma joie à la terre entière.J'entend à peine Ambre dire :

- « Excusez-moi mais j'ai un truc à régler. »

pensée d'ambre :

Problème réglé ! Je suis trop forte ! Alors voyons voir..Est ce que j'ai les 30 Gallions ? Oui, c'est bon.Ah, il est là !

- « Tiens voilà l'argent ! »dis je.

- « Merci. »me répond t'il en empochant l'or.

- « Une question : Pourquoi t'as pas demandé plus ? »

- « Pourquoi ? Ben parce que je trouve ton amie superbe et que si j'avais eu une chance, je l'aurais tenté »répondt'il simplement.

- « Tu es vraiment un chic type ! »

- « Merci .Prend bien soin de toi Ambre…allez à plus ! »conclut il en s'éloignant.

- « Au revoir Fabien. »

Qui a trouvé le stratagème d'Ambre ?

Laissezmoi une review si vous avez compris …si non dites le moi !

Bon sang de bonsoir (adieu ma résolution de ne plus jurer !) !!J'ai enfin passé l'écrit ; sujet : persuader, délibérer, convaincre..Pq ce n'est pas tombé sur l'autobiographie comme les L ??(Je maudis ma copine Manon qui a eu la chance de tomber sur le commentaire d'un texte qu'elle venait juste de réviser dans le bus avant de venir !!!Grrrr !)

Miss bloody :arrête les compliments ,tu vas me faire rougir !!J'ai bien pris en note ton opinion comme tu as pu le constater …que je ne fasse pas souffrir Sirius ??Mais où serait le charme de la vie si je ne pouvais pas le faire souffrir ??Je l'ai déjà dit je suis une sadique avec mes persos !!Lol…Ambre et Sirius ensemble, va falloir patienté (j'adore faire durer le suspense !)Xxx

Nolyssa : avec grand plaisir !!J'espère que ce chap te plaira …la suite devrait arriver dès que possible..Xxx

Rockeuse dans l'âme : la fin est prometteuse n'est ce pas ?? Sirius jaloux …comme t'as pu le constater, je cherche à vous instruire en même temps (en fait j'ai des origines portugaises d'où le petit merde portugais …) xxx

Tchingtchong : merci mais tant qu'à faire passe l'oral à ma place j'ai pas très envie d'y aller …allez s'il te plait !!!Cite moi un S qui aime le français et je te prouverai que c'est un fou !!Lol xxx

Girafe : merci, merci …la jeunesse est le sel de la vie (merde !je parle comme mon papy !!) !c'est très marrant comme tu pars dans un délire (exactement comme moi) à bientôt pour la suite !!Xxx

Sarah 0 : aucune chance !elle s'est fait des potes bcp + « cool » que moi semble –t'il..Enfin bref merci pour tes encouragements !!!Xxx


	10. le cavalier mystère

Pensée de Remus :

Bon ! Remus, mon vieux, tu souffles un bon coup et tu y vas…..Gloups ! Non, ça ne va pas être possible.Après tout, je peux encore attendre 2ou 3 jours…

- « Lunard, si au lieu de la regarder, tu allais lui demander, ça irait pas plus vite ? »demande une voix bien connue.

- « Pas sûr ! Faudrait déjà que Remus ait une langue ! »lance d'un ton ironique, une seconde voix.

- « Dites vous avez pas fini de vous foutre de ma gueule ! »répliquais-je en colère.

C'est vrai quoi ! Scheïsse à la fin ! C'est pas parce que ce sont des Don Juan que tout le monde doit être pareil !bon là, je sens que je m'énerve…

- « Calme –toi Moony ! On plaisantait… »dit James d'un air désolé.

- « Je sais .Excusez moi…suis sur les nerfs en ce moment … »dis-je d'un ton apaisé.

- « Voyons, je dirai que le problème est brune, intelligente comme pas deux, que ses initiales sont G.S et qu'elle est amie avec une amnésique et une folle psychopathe. »énonce Sirius d'un air faussement sérieux.

- « BINGO ! »m'exclamaisje d'un ton enjoué.

- « Patmol n'a aucun succès..c'est écrit sur ta figure comme un titre sur un roman… »réplique James avec malice.

- « Sympa ! Je fais comment moi ? »demandaisje d'un air désespéré.

- « Bah va savoir …comme les autres…tu lui demandes. »soupire Sirius.

- « Je pourrai jamais ! »écriais-je ne rougissant.

- « Si tu ne peux pas, moi je peux ! »s'exclame Patmol en se levant.

HORREUR ! Patmol ne va pas me faire ce coup ? Si, il va le faire ce fils de chien ! Je retiens mon souffle .Impact dans 3 secondes …3.2.1.0 !

- « Bien le bonjour mesdemoiselles ! »lance t'il d'un ton poli.

- « Salutation à vous Monsieur Black ! Que nous vaut cet honneur ? »réplique Gabrielle d'un air malicieux.

- « Ma chère Gabrielle, vu que tu es d'excellente humeur, profitons-en ! »dit Sirius en entrant dans le vif du sujet.

- « Non Sirius, je ne ferai pas l'intermédiaire auprès d'Ambre pur que tu puisses sortir avec… »commence t'elle d'un air ' 'faussement''compatisant.

Aha ! Dieu m'a entendu .Bien fait ! T'es tout rouge ! Tu vas exploser ? En tout cas, moi oui …DE RIRE !!

- « JAMAIS DE LA VIE !! Si je suis là c'est pour faire plaisir à un mystérieux imbécile…. »commence t'il en me regardant.

IMBECILE ? Attend, tu vas voir !

« Qui aimerait aller au bal avec toi. »Conclut t'il tragiquement.

Gloups ! Sirius, mon cher, j'espère que tu as fait ton testament ?

- « Ecoute Sir, je t'aime beaucoup, sisi, je t'assure..t'es sympa de vouloir éviter que j'aille au bal seul mais j'ai déjà quelqu'un en vue et j'attends qu'il vienne me voir.. »répond t'elle d'une traite. (ça fait un peu ''un jour, mon prince viendra…lol)

Là Sir reste ébahi et moi stu péfait .Qui attend t'elle ?tourne sans cesse dans ma tête.

Sirius revient désolé.En un seul regard les gars savent qu'il ne faut plus ne parler .Sujet enterré !

Plus tard, à la salle commune, les filles décident de faire u jeu : LE CAVALIER MYSTERE.D'après Lily, c'est génial car ça aide à savoir qui serait le plus top pour vous emmenez danser.

- « Mais Lilou, j'ai déjà un cavalier ! »s'exclame Ambre confuse.

Je vois Sirius crispé la mâchoire de fureur (mon père fait souvent ça !lol).Dois-je préciser que notre Siri ne parle plus à Thomas Crigg (voir : qui sera ma reine ?)…il a même lourdement insisté pour que Crigg soit notre prochaine victime..On se demande pourquoi ?en fin bref ! Revenons à nos moutons !

- « Pas pour toi ! »s'exclame Lily.

- « Pour toi alors ? Potter ne te conviens plus ? »réplique Mendoza en rigolant.

James devient blanc fantomatique (suis pas sûre que cette couleur existe…).Je crois qu'il va dégueuler.

- « Mais non ! T'es bête ! Pour Gaby ! »pouffe Lily.

- « Moi ? Mais ! » s'exclame la principale intéressée.

- « Pas de mais ! C'est comme ça et c'est tout ! »réplique Evans les mains sur les hanches.

- « Bon.Est ce que j'ai le choix ? »soupire Gabrielle d'un air affolée.

- « Non.Alors citez 3 qualités qui vous font rêver. »lit Lily.

- « Pourquoi pas le physique d'abord ? »demande Ambre en se penchant sur le questionnaire.

- « Parce que Gaby n'est pas comme toi »murmure Lilou.

- « Tu disais ? »interroge Mendoza en fronçant les sourcils.

- « Rien c'est l'ordre point bar, alors ? »répond t'elle à toute vitesse.

- « Hum sérieux, mystérieux, et …intelligent. »énumère t'elle.

- « Donc un intello mystérieux. »résume Ambre.

- « Ses 3 défauts ? »continue Liloune.

- « T'es sûre qu'il doit avoir des défauts ? »demande Gabrielle en se tordant les mains. (qui connaît un mec qui n'a pas de défauts ?comment personne !non, c'est pas vrai !)

- « Ca fait partie du truc .On peut sauter la question. »propose Mendoza.

- « Alors passons au physique ! »lance Evans d'un ton joyeux.

- « YOUPI ! Moi, je le veux musclé mais pas trop ; taille… »commence Ambre les yeux rêveurs (tout comme l'auteur qui arrête sa description de l'homme idéal)

- « Ambre, c'est Gabrielle qui doit répondre ! Aspect général ? »interromp t'elle mendoza.

- « Euh …Moyen de taille, mince, finement musclé … »énumère t'elle en rougissant à chaque mot.

- « Cheveux ? Yeux ? Sourire ? »continue Evans sur sa lancée.

- « Brun, yeux violets et un sourire… »répond t'elle embarrassée.

- « Magique ? »l'interrompt Mendoza avec un sourire ironique au visage.

- « Ben comment tu sais ? »demande Gabrielle d'un air surpris.

- « INTUITION FEMININE ! »rétorque t'elle.

Celle-ci se retourne et glisse un mot a l'oreille de Lily qui reste ébahie.La rousse regarde sa fiche puis Simons et éclate de rire avant d'ajouter :

- « T'as triché ! »

- « Pourquoi ? »demande Simons étonnée.

- « Tu as fait le test en nous décrivant quelqu'un que tu avais sous les yeux et que tu veux accompagner ! »expliqua Lily entre deux fous rires.

- « MAIS NON ! »s'écrie Simons.

Elle rougit …je regarde dans la salle, aucun gars célib…y a pus que les maraudeurs qui sont tous casés à part ….MOI !

Coup dans les côtes

- « Qu »est ce que t'attends ? Le déluge ? »demande mon futur exmeilleur ami d'un ton ironique.

- « Euh, Gabrielle Simons voudriezvous me faire l'honneur de venir au bal avec moi ? »demandaisje en essayant de ne pas bafouiller.

Elle devient blanc pâle..Puis acquiesce en souriant.2 secondes plus tard, elle a disparut sous les embrassades de ses deux furies d'amies.

- « C'était pas si dure que ça ? »me demande James en souriant

Non, pas si dure …..Il faut juste avoir de l'intuition …..Et le jeu du cavalier mystère a portée de main !

Ca vous a plu ?

merde en allemand

Commençons par la bonne nouvelle (enfin pour moi) :j'en ai fini avec la catastrophe qu'on appelle BAC..Malheureusement je suis tombé sur le pire sujet qui existe : poésie ! (Youpi !) Je dois être maudite..Enfin bref, je me suis démerdé. (Je m'en sors toujours !!)Et du coup maintenant je suis en vacances !!!!Yeeeessss !!!

Maintenant les mauvaises nouvelles (sort un bouclier) : alors la mauvaise nouvelle pour vous et pour moi, c'est que je me fais opérer des dents de sagesse (et des 4)ce qui veut dire que je serais pas très dispo pour un nouveaux chap à partir de lundi (car je rentre à l'hôpital )…il vous faudra donc patienté gentiment ..

Deuxième mauvaise nouvelle (pour ceux qui ne m'ont pas encore envoyé de menace de mort ) :j'ai perdu les fiches contenant le nouveau chap de 'c'est quoi ce cirque mon amour ?' Dééésssooolllééé !alors il me faut le temps de le réécrire et de le taper (ce qui n'était pas encore fait) voilà maintenant je m'en remets à votre sentence …

Steflody : merci de ce charmant compliment sur mon originalité..Je vois que le 'je' vous perturbe en effet..Je m'engage à mettre le personnage qui pense à chaque fois pour vous dépanner..C'est pas un soucis …xxx

Milyze : je suis très heureuse que ça te plaise !! Voilà la suite !xxx

Sarah0 : arrêtons de parler de mes fréquentations …je te remercie pour ta reviews et je suis ravie que ma fic te plaise !!!Xxx

Rockeuse dans l'âme : oho ! Serais –tu un grand philosophe déguisé en rockeuse ??Je vais garder cette très belle phrase et la ressortir à l'occas. …si tu me le permet bien sur !xxx

Kiutipye : désolé de te décevoir mais le baiser de James et Lily ne sera pas pour tout de suite..J'adore faire durer le suspens !!Xxx

Tchingtchong : tout à fait d'accord !!Ou alors c'est un L déguisé en S (mais on ne peut pas nous imiter, nous sommes trop intelligent pour ça !!)Xxx

Miss bady : c'est pris en note !!Je suis heureuse que cette fic te plaise !!Quant au stratagème d'Ambre …disons qu'il est pas politiquement correct mais la fin justifie les moyens …xxx

Nolyssa : je suis heureuse que cette fic te plaise autant .Un artiste aime à savoir que sont travail est apprécié..(Qui a dit ça ??)Être sympa avec les persos ??Mais je les adore !!!(Tout en aimant les torturer..)Merci pour ton 'bonne chance ', c'est vrai que l'autobiographie m'aurait beaucoup plu comme sujet mais bon !xxx


	11. JE VEUX PAS Y ALLER !

- Pensée de Sirius :

- « JE NE VEUX PAS Y ALLER !! »

Voilà, c'est clair, c'est net, c'est précis ; mieux c'est dit.

- « Mais voyons mon petit Sisi ! Ta charmante et elle s'appelle déjà ? »finit par interroger le ''mal coiffé''.

- « Audrey Emers. »souffla Remus.

- - « Ah ouais ! Audrey va t'attendre mon petit casanova. »me dit James en me faisant un clin d'œil.

- « Toi, laferme (sisi t'es pas poli) et va te recoiffer ! »lançais-je hargneusement.

Gagné ! Je le vois passer une main désespérée dans ses cheveux .C'est qu'il a fait un effort, ça fait 3 heures qu'il essaye de les coiffer….A mon avis, il y arrivera jamais ! (Cas désespéré, je suis d'accord)

- « Mais Patmol, tu l'as invité donc c'est qu'elle te plait ? »m'interroge le lycanthrope.

Tu parles Charles ! J'vais quand même pas lui dire que je l'ai fait sur un coup de tête !

- « Mouais, si on veut.En tout cas, j'ai mis moins longtemps que toi à me trouver une cavalière. »fi –je remarqué perfidement.

Et voilà ! Encore une connerie ! Quand je suis en colère, j'en déballe sur un rythme de 100 à l'heure… (J'fait mieux que toi : 110 à l'heure !)

- « Coup bas pour coup bas Sirius ! A mon avis, tu aurais préféré que ce soit Ambre qui t'accompagne au bal ! »réplique Remus mesquin.

GLOUPS ! Mais non, non, non, et non….

- « NON ! »criai-je.

- « SI ! »me réplique t'il.

- « NON ! »récriais –je.

- « Alors pourquoi t'as invité Emers 10 secondes après que Crigg ait invité Mendoza ? »me demande t'il.

James se retourne du miroir avec son peigne (il essaye de se coiffer) et me regarde. Franchement amusé par la bagarre qui se prépare, il lance :

- « Et pourquoi t'as cru bon de foutre en l'air son rencard avec le mec de Serdaigle à la rentrée ? »

(Je te fais souffrir Sirius ?mais attend ce n'est que le plat de résistance !)

- « Ben euh.. »hésitais-je.

Là ,franchement,j'suis coincé !C'est vrai ,pourquoi j'ai fait ça ?Fierté purement masculine ?Sentiment fraternel ?Jalousie ?Non ,pas jalousie.Pour être jaloux ,il faudrait que je l'aime !

- « Moi, je suis sur que notre petit Sirius est amoureux. »dit James en rigolant.

- « Mme pas vrai ! »hurlais- je

- « Oh que si ! »réplique puérilement mon exmeilleur ami.

- « Amourjalousie, j'en déduis que tes frasques sont dues à la jalousie. »explique Remus d'un ton d'homme d'affaire.

- « Alors notre Sirius est quelqu'un de possessif ! »déduit Potter.

- « Apparement.La pauvre Ambre ! Son bal va être gâché ! »soupire Lupin

- « Pourquoi ? »demandaisje paumé.

- « Parce qu'un fou jaloux est amoureux d'elle et qu'elle au bal avec un autre. »résume Lunard en souriant ironiquement.

- « Sirius est amoureux ! Sirius est amoureux !... »chante James. (j'suis désolé du manque de maturité de ces garçons, mais les hommes sont comme ça !)

Alors là, je craque, ils m'ont poussé à bout !

- « Oui je suis jaloux ! Et j'ai bien le droit de l'être ! T'as vu comme certain la dévorent des yeux ! Y'a qu'à moi qu'elle doit sourire, y'a que moi qu'elle doit regarder ! Y'a que moi, que moi, que moi ! »hurlais je avec violence.

- « Mais pourquoi ? Puisque selon tes ''anciens''dires : tu ne l'aimes pas. »demande James, impressioné par cette violence verbale.

- « Et pourquoi te sens-tu si mal quand tu la vois sourire à d'autres gars ? »interroge Remus. (c'est un interrogatoire ?)

- « C'est parce que … »bredouillais-je.

- « Parce que tu l'aimes et que tu deviens fou de la voir avec d'autres ! »explique Lunard d'un ton patient.

- « Mais je….c'est pas possible ! »murmurais-je.

- « Si c'est possible ! Tout le monde aime un jour… »dit Cornedrue calmement.

Petit soupçon tout d'un coup ! Comment ils savent ça ? Posons leurs la question .Aha ! Victoire ! Ils rougissent comme des tomates au soleil !

- « Ben en fait c'est que…. »commencent –ils mal à l'aise.

- « HMMMM ????Je vous écoute ? »dis-je d'un ton sadique.

- « Ne change pas de sujet ! Tu sais très bien pourquoi ! »réplique James en retrouvant sa verve.

- « Mais vous vous sentirez bien mieux après l'avoir dit ! »les encourageais-je

- « Bon d'accord…1.2.3 : ON EST AMOUREUX ! »avouèrent –ils dans un parfait concert.

- « Bah voilà, c'tais pas si dur ! »rigolaisje.

- « Parle pour toi ! Tu es le n°1 des lâcheurs ! »réplique James.

- « Quoi ? Ce n'est pas vrai ! »m'insurgeais-je.

- « OH que si ! Une vraie poule mouillée ! »dit Remus.

GRRRR !!!Je vais les tuer, je vais les tuer…

- « Cot cot cot… »imite Potter.

MARRE !!

- « Oui je l'aime et alors ? C'est pas vous qui aller voir, pendant toute la soirée, la femme que vous aimez, danser, rire et flirter avec un autre gars ! Alors la ferme ! »explosaisje sans réfléchir.

(Je m'excuse du manque de politesse du chien)QUOI ? Qu'est ce que j'ai dit ? JE L'AIME ! (La voilà votre déclaration !content ?)Mais oui, c'est ça ! C'est bizarre je me sens bien mieux….le seul truc qui m'énerve, c'est les sourires vainqueurs qu'abordent les deux salaups qui me servent d'amis.

- « Je suis fichu….ça se trouve à la fin de la soirée, ils seront un couple. »reniflaisje.

- « Mais non, car tonton James a une grande idée. »lance Corny.

- « Laquelle ? »demandais-je en relevant la tête.

- « Tu vas au bal mais tu fais tout qu'ils n'y ait aucune ambiance romantique entre eux… »explique James fier de lui.

- « Corny, je suis pas sur… »commençais je hésitant.

- « Allez Patmol ! Si tu le fais, tu vas avoir encore une chance : la dernière ! »dit-il pour me convaincre.

- « Vas-y mon cher, on est tous derrière toi ! »m'encourage Lunard.

- « Bon c'est peutêtre la solution ! »finis- je.

Le moral est remonté d'un coup .Je jette un coup d'œil au réveil..18heures…Merde, ils vont être en retard…

- « Dites mes petits Roméo ! Vous devez aller chercher vos Juliette à quelle heure ? »demandais-je.

- « Euh 19 heures .Pourquoi ? »redemanda Jamesie.

- « Oh rien.Simplement, il est 18 heures..et que certain d'entre vous ne seront pas prêt à l'heure… »remarquais-je nonchalamment.

- « Quoi ?18 heures ! OH MERDE….. »jura Lunard

Là j'éclate franchement de rire devant leurs mines affolées.Mais intérieurement, je me frotte les mains.Ma petite Ambre, avant la fin de la soirée, tu seras MA copine ! Parole de Patmol !

Je ne sais pas pour vous mais moi il me fait presque peur quand il est dans cet état..lol.A la demande générale (et parce que j'en avais envie) je vous ai mis la suite..J'exprime une petite (plutôt grande) pensée pour nolyssa qui passe son oral vendredi !!Courage !!Je pense que je ne republieras plus jusqu'à mon opération..à moins que quelqu'un connaisse un moyen d'enlever les dents de sagesse sans avoir l'air d'un hamster après …toutefois mon pote Vincent (mon cher canard !!) a dit qu'il m'enverrait une carte (invit. à sa méga fête de fin d'année )…toute la gentillesse du monde ce garçon !!Enfin bref je divague !!Alors laissez moi une belle petite reviews ou envoyez moi des glaces, c'est au choix ! (J'adore la vanille et le citron)

Rockeuse dans l'âme : merci de votre charmante reviews ô muse du rock !!Comme promis je continue d'écrire !!!Xxx

Sarah 0 : voilà votre suite livrée en avances ….une petite signature à la fin s'il vous plait !!Lolxxx

Nolyssa : comme dit avant, toutes mes pensées t'accompagnent !!Que la force soit avec toi !!!Lol courage ils ne vont pas te mordre (et tu peux tjrs faire du charme à l'examinateur si c'est un mec !!)Au fait pour James et Lily faut attendre encore un tout petit peu !!Xxx

Tchingtchong : nous n'avons pas les mêmes valeurs ! VIVE L'ANGLAIS !!!(Quand on compare mes deux moyennes, y a pas photo!)Xxx

Miss bady : J'avoue que rémus n'a pas été très fin sur ce coup !!Mais bon les gars sont comme ça que veux tu !!Tu vois j'ai posté avant que tu partes..Si bien sur tu n'es pas déjà parti !!!Xxx

-

-

-

-

-

-


	12. no stress no panic !

- Pensée de Gabrielle :

- « Lily, où est passé mon gloss ? »demandais je en m'arrachant les cheveux.

- « Et moi, mon eye –liner ? »me répondit-elle en écho.

- « Le gloss. et l'eye liner sont dans la salle de bain, là où vous les avez laissé il y a 10 secondes… »nous répond une autre voix lasse.

Elle m'énerve, elle m'énerve …comment elle fait pour rester aussi zen alors que le bal de notre vie va bientôt avoir lieu (NDR : tai-chi ?configuration hindoue ?) ??Lily et moi, on stresse à mort, et ELLE, elle nous sourit peinarde !

- « Tu ne veux pas te dépêcher ? »lui demande lilou anxieuse.

- « Pourquoi faire ? J'arriverai quand j'arriverai ! »lance t'elle en s'étirant.

- « Mais Thomas va t'attendre.. »insiste lily.

- « Et alors ? Plus tu fais poireauter un mec, plus il est bouche bée quand t'arrives. »réplique Ambre en se levant. (NDR : suis d »accord)

- « PRETENTIEUSE ! »ne puis –je m'empêcher de lancer.

- « Moi ?non .Mais manipulatrice oui. »dit mon amie en souriant.

- « Mais comment tu fais pour rester cool ? »lui demandais –je énervée.

- « Un truc simple.Ferme les yeux. »m'ordonne t'elle.

Lils et moi fermons les yeux quand on sent, tout d'un coup, deux CLAC.Mes cheveux ! Qu 'est ce qu'elle a fait ?

- « Voilà, c'est mieux comme ça ! »s'exclame t'elle ravie.

- « Qu'est ce que t'as foutu ? »demandais je grossièrement.

Je me regarde dans le miroir et mes mèches brunes que j'avais eu tant de ma l à faire tenir, sont relachées.Je me retourne vers elle alors qu'elle balance :

- « Mesdemoiselles, étant la seule n'ayant pas perdu la boule au point d'aller au bal coiffée et maquillée comme une plouc, je me fais un devoir de vous coiffez comme il se doit .Alors ? »

- « Pourquoi pas ? Du moment que je ne me retrouve pas avec les cheveux violets (NDR : comme ma meilleure amie !j'ai cru que je me sentais mal !) »hésite Lily.

- « Je le sens pas ce coup là ! »rétorquais je.

C'est vrai ! La dernière fois, il m'a fallu des semaines pour m'en remettre .Horreur capillaire !

- « Tu fais comme tu veux .Mais si tu veux que Remus te tombe dans les bras, laisse faire Dona Juana ! »dit-elle en haussant les épaules.

- « Dona Juana ? »questionne lily.

- « Don Juan au féminin »répond ambre.

- « Bon, j'rend les armes ! »soupirais –je d'un air fataliste.

Que ne ferait-on pas par amour ? Mais si il m'arrive quoi que ce soit, je la bouffe à la mozzarella pour mon p'tit déj.

- « Bueno ! Lily, viens là ma beauté ! »s'exclame Mendoza ravie.

Elle lui fait un super chignon en laissant trois mèches tombées sur la nuque, plus deux mèches qu'elle boucle de chaque côté des tempes .Elle applique du bronze sur les paupières avec un gloss. transparent pour les lèvres .MAGNIFIQUE !!Là, c'est sur Potter va nous faire un arrêt cardiaque .Elle se tourne vers moi …L'heure de monter sur l'échafaud est venu …adieu vaches et cochons….on verra sur ma tombe : ci gît Gabrielle Simons, victime capillaire…

- « VOILA ! FINI ! Allez, dites franchement que je suis un génie ! »s'écrie t'elle comme une folle.

Elle a laissé mes cheveux libres auxquels elle a ajouté des mèches rouges (NDR : moi aussi je veux des mèches rouges !!!) qu'elle a fait bucler.Côté maquillage, elle m'a mit de l'argent et du gloss. rouge …

- « TU ES UN GENIE ! »s'écrie Lily en lui sautant au cou.

- « C'est pas mal. »affirmais –je plus modérément.

- « Vos compliments me vont droit au cœur »affirme t'elle une main sur le cœur.

- « Mais et toi ? »s'inquiète Evans.

- « C'est fait regarde ! »répond t'elle en enlevant sa serviette.

COOOOLLLL !!!!!Elle a nué des fils argentés et dorés à ses cheveux noirs puis appliqué du doré et mis un rouge foncé accompagné de gloss. (NDR : elles ont dévasté ma trousse à maquillage !!).Plongées dans nos préparatifs, on n'a pas vu l'heure..

- « Quelle heure il est ? »demande soudainement Ambre.

- « 19h30…19h30 !!!OH NON ! JAMES DOIT M'ATTENDRE ! »crie Lily en courant comme une folle.

- « MINCE REMUS ! »m'exclamais-je à mon tour.

Et c'est reparti pour un sourire ironique devant nos mines affolées .JE LA HAIS !!

- « Hé les furies ! Cool .Respirez .Bien en avant ! »nous hèle Mendoza.

Une marche, deux marche, oh là là je crois que je vais être malade…

- « Ca ne va pas ? »s'inquiète Ambre.

- « Je me sens idiote .ET si je faisais une connerie ? »murmure la rouquine.

- « Mais non ! Je passe devant..ça iras tu verras.. »la rassure la brune.

Oui ,ça se voit que c'est pas toi qui a l'impression de marcher sur une bombe à retardement .Elle disparaît de notre champs de vision ,puis Lily et enfin moi .Les garçons sont déjà là…Thomas s'incline dans un baise –main devant Ambre .Elle semble ravie.(so romantic)C'est bizarre ,je sens un regard glacial dans le coin .Ah ,j'ai trouvé ,il appartient à Black.Destination Crigg.Par contre ,il détaille Ambre en rougissant .Remus et James ,eux ,ricanent devant l'attitude de leur ami .Mais Potter cesse aussitôt de rire quand il voit Lily.La bouche tellement grande ouverte qu'o pourrait y faire passer un train !Quand il ferme la bouche ,c'est pour faire un compliment maladroit à mon poussin qui rit avant de le remercier .Bon ,ma grande ,c'est à toi !Courage !J'ai soudain l'impression qu'il fait très chaud …Je vais m'évanouir …..

- « Bonsoir Remus. »dis –je.

IDIOTE ! T'as rien de mieux à dire ? Super pour engager une conversation !

- « Bonsoir Gabrielle .Tu es très en beauté ce soir. »me complimente –t'il d'une voix de velours.

- « Merci. »

Il a dit que j'étais belle ? IL A DIT QUE J'ETAIS BELLE !!!!WAOOOOUUUUUWWW !!!!(L'auteur lève les yeux au ciel)Il me tend son bras et nous nous dirigeons tous vers la sotie .Nous accompagne, la cavalière de Sirius, dont je n'ai pas retenu le nom (en fait j'avais pas envie de fouiller pour trouver son nom !lol).Mais à voir comme il dévore Ambre des yeux, ce n'est pas elle qui finira au menu de Black ce soir .Je ne suis plus nerveuse, d'ailleurs je ne l'ai jamais été (mauvaise foi, mauvaise foi)

_N'avez –vous jamais eu l'impression de subir de la persécution parentale ??Ben moi oui !!En ce moment même..enfin bref ,histoire de famille broutille …je suis très contente car j'ai totalement dégonflé des bajoues (on aurait dit un hamster )et à part une certaine raideur dans la mâchoire ,le fait que je ne puisse pas manger des trucs trop gros et que je porte encore ces de fils ,je me porte comme un charme et je peux recommencer à mettre le nez dehors sans avoir honte (ce qui m'a permis de commencer à faire les soldes )bon ,j'arrête mon blabla qui vous ennuie et je réponds aux reviews .._

Rockeuse dans l'âme : j'ai suivie une complémentérapie, on disait que j'avais trop tendance à rembarrer les gens mais non, c'est un plaisir de faire des compliments !! Tu vas devenir un grand philosophe !!PS1 (pour reprendre ta formule) : je suis ravie que ça te plaise ; PS2 : VIVE LA MUSIQUE !!Xxx

Sarah 0 : Trop court ? Toi aussi tu trouves ??Quand je me suis relue je me suis dit que ça paraissait plus long sur le papier (peut être parce que j'avais écrit gros ) Un auteur digne de ce nom ne manque jamais d'imagination, voyons !!Je n'ai jamais exprimé le désir de devenir prof (même si ma mère le souhaite de toutes ses forces) en fait je souhaite faire des études d'ophtalmologie..Xxx

Miss Bady : tu es sans doute partie depuis longtemps maintenant !!En tout cas comme tu le voit un beau chap t'attend pour ton retour BONNE VACANCES !!!Les chaps du bal arrivent bientôt !!Xxx

Nolyssa : Pourquoi tout ceux que je connais tombe sur Rousseau !!C'est pas juste !!! Tu es sure que les hamsters sont très mignons ??En tout cas j'ai vu la tête que j'aurais eu si je prenais 10 kilos d'un coup (ce qui m'a pas empêché de perdre du poids !!) merci de ta revieews !!Xxx

Tchingtchong : mais voyons Sirius EST un attardé !! Comment tu expliques alors qu'il l'ait laissé tomber ?? Je charrie mais en fait j'adore ridiculiser les garçons (qu'ils soient réels ou non) tu m'en veux pas pour ça hein ? Allez a++xxx

Petite info de dernière minute : j'ai eu mon bac avec 11 de moyenne : écrit 15 et oral 9..je devrai écrire des discours politiques !! (Sujet écrit : un discours sur l'inégalité sociale) en tout cas je vous laisse 'c'est quoi ce cirque, mon amour ?' demande à être taper …


	13. le jour de gloire est arrivé

Pensée de Remus :

Apparemment je m'en tire très bien ….Gabrielle n'a pas remarqué que j'étais stressé …non, en fait, je suis pas stressé : JE SUIS MORT DE TROUILLE !!Et si je lui marchais sur les pieds pendant qu'on danse ? Et si je ne sais pas de quoi lui parler ? Enfin arrivés dans la grande salle ! Sitôt tout le monde là, la musique se met en route .Euh, je lui demande de danser ou pas ?

- « Euh…gabrielle, tu veux boire quelque chose ? »demandais –je d'un ton hésitant.

AIE ! Mais ce n'était pas ça qui était prévu !

- « Je veux bien un jus de citrouille. »me répond t'elle en souriant.

- « Bien, je reviens. »dis –je en m'éloignant.

LA HONTE ! Elle doit me prendre pour un handicapé mental (NDR : nan, juste pour un abruti !lol)…c'est quand même pas compliqué de draguer une fille ? Sirius et James y arrivent bien ! Pourquoi pas moi ? (NDR : puis-je te conseiller ''apprendre à draguer en 20 leçons.''Lol) Cool Remus, cool.

- « Tiens voilà ton verre. »disje en lui tendant le gobelet.

- « Merci. »me répond t'elle d'une voix distraite.

Peut-être qu'elle s'ennuie ? Sinon, elle regarde les couples sur la piste.En fait, pour être précis, tout le monde est sur la piste à part nous .JE suis un piètre cavalier.Je regarde les couples à mon tour.Ambre, qui danse avec Thomas Crigg, lui murmure quelque chose à l'oreille.D'après le coup de froid venant de la gauche, je devine que Patmol l'a remarqué. Thomas acquiesce en souriant au propos d'une Ambre plutôt enjouée.A la fin de la chanson, notre petit couple s'approche de nous.

- « Gabrielle, veux tu me faire cet honneur ? »demande t'il en lui tendant la main.

- « Mais ta cavalière … »commence Gabrielle hésitante.

- « Te donne sa permission. »finit Ambre en souriant.

- « D'accord. »conclut ma cavalière.

- « Et moi je te pique Remus ! »lance Ambre en rigolant.

Avant que je réagisse, Thomas et Gabrielle dansent ensemble et j'entame une danse avec Ambre moi aussi sur ''OSE''. (NDR : petit clin d'œil à mon mumus.lol)

- « Quel est le problème ? »me demande t'elle en guidant mes pas.

- « Hein ? »m'étonnais-je.

- « Rémus, mon ami, je te connais .Y a un problème .Alors qu'est ce que c'est ? »insiste t'elle.

- « Y a aucun problème, c'est que … »commençais-je hésitant.

- « Que ? Oui ? »continue t'elle.

- « Je sais pas comment m'y prendre avec Gabrielle. »finis-je en marmonnant.

Elle siffle.Je savais pas qu'une fille polie comme elle pouvait siffler.

- « Bon, je vais t'aider. »me dit elle.

- « M'aider ? Comment ? Je suis un cas désespéré ! »répliquaisje en baissant la tête.

- « Mais non ! Il suffit que je te donne de bons conseils et Gabrielle te tombera dans les bras. »expliqua t'elle en souriant largement.

- « J'en suis pas sur. »fis je sceptique.

- « De toute façon t'as pas le choix (NDR : j'le ceinture et tu l'attache ?lol).Alors premièrement : dis –lui des compliments ; les filles adorent ça. »répliqua t'elle.

- « Des compliments …ok ! Ensuite ? »demandais je.

- « Fais la rire, beaucoup de fille aime avoir un copain capable de détendre l'atmosphère. (NDR : comme l'auteur par exemple) »continua t'elle d'un ton professoral.

- « Comme un clown ? »demandais –je d'un air méfiant.

- « Non, des blagues simples mais pas vulgaires .Et discute avec elle sinon elle va croire que tu ne la trouves pas intéressante. »répondit-elle en rigolant.

- « Mais lui parler de quoi ? »continuais –je sur ma lancée.

- « Gabrielle aime beaucoup le dessin mais elle aime aussi parler des gens ,en particulier de ses amies . »récita Ambre.

- « Parler des amies et du dessin .Notez. »riais –je.

- « Ah et bonne chance ! »me lança t'elle en s'éloignant.

- « Merci ! »répondis-je en levant le pouce.

Je suis plein de bonnes résolutions .Cette fois –ci je vais y arriver .Ou est –elle ? Ah vers le bar .Qu'est ce que ???Ce crétin de Joshua tente de la prendre dans ses bras !!BAS LES PATTES !!Elle le gifle mais en contre partie, celui –ci essaye de l'embrasser .Là je réagis.C'est MA Gabrielle !!!Mais tout ce passe si vite que je n'ai pas le temps d'anticiper mes propres réactions .J'arrache Gabrielle des bras de ce Don Juan de pacotille et alors qu'il s'apprête à protester, je l'embrasse.JE L'EMBRASSE !!!Remus, qu'est ce que tu fous ???Je m'écarte, Joshua s'est barré.Mais Gabrielle me regarde stupéfaite .Faut dire que là, j'ai peut –être un pu pété les plombs …un peu beaucoup…

- « Euh…Remus… »commence t'elle hésitante.

- « Excusemoi, j'aurais pas du faire ça. »m'excusais-je honteux.

- « Pourquoi ? »demande Gabrielle en relevant la tête.

- « Parce que tu n'éprouves pas la même chose que moi… »expliquais –je.

- « Qu'est ce qui te fais dire ça ? »questionne t'elle ahurie.

- « Ben tu as beaucoup changé, tu es plus expansive, moins réservée .Alors, ça doit forcément être à cause d'un garçon… »résumais je.

- « J'ai en effet changé .Mais le garçon pour le quel je l'ai fait, c'est ….toi. »explique Gabrielle embarrassée.

TOI, TOI, TOI….ce mot résonne à mes oreilles .Elle a changé pour moi !!Alors elle…elle …elle m'aime ! ELLE M'AIME !!!!!!!!!!!Apparemment je ne réagis pas assez vite (NDR : comme tout les mecs !)Car elle s'apprête à s'en aller déçue.Je la chope par le bras et l'embrasse .Quand nous nous arrêtons, je lui murmure à l'oreille :

- « Je t'aime. »

Elle sourit en rougissant .Plus besoin des conseils d'Ambre .L'amour vaut out les conseils et abaisse toutes les barrières.

- _Bon j'avoue que je suis plutôt vache avec rémus dans ce chap mais je trouve ça trop mimi un mec qui a besoin des conseils d'une fille pour draguer (n'est ce pas Vincent ?) passons maintenant à la mauvaise nouvelle (celle ou je me fais trucider) : mon père étant en vacances, j'ai décidé de profiter de lui et de son temps libre..ce qui veut dire que je ne vais pas publier avant un bon moment, NE ME TUEZ PAS !!!mais il y a 2 bonnes nouvelles :1) j'ai trouvé une nouvelle idée de fic qui est un voyage temporel (le génie est en route) ;2) je vais taper comme une sourde mes fics sur une disquette et enregistrer mes textes ce qui fait que je n'aurais plus qu'à tout envoyer lorsque j'en aurais le temps (vive moi et mes idées !!) imaginez que vous recevrez ainsi plu vite mes nouveaux chap (vu qu'ils seront déjà taper) …vous avez toujours envie de me ter ???_

Rockeuse dans l'âme : je te rappelle que nous sommes des filles..Mais j'avoue que je suis un peu plus organiser qu'elles !merci, réussir son bac prouve qu'on est pas si débile que ça finalement ! PS1 : allez mettez l'inspiration en route. Pour le PS2, je crains le pire..PS2 : un grand chap perché ? J'aurais plutôt dit un grand loup glacé mais chacun ces goûts..J'applaudis ton proverbe qui a beaucoup fait rire mon frère quand je le lui aie ressorti..Xxx

Nolyssa : pas juste !je vais boudé !! Tout le monde a eu mieux que moi à son oral !!Mais comme je suis une âme généreuse voilà la suite !!Xxx

Sarah 24050 : suppose qu'il s'agit de ton code postal …bah ! l'important c'est que tu continues à lire la fic et qu'elle te plaise !!Xxx


	14. jeu de devinette ou interrogatoire ?

Fiuuuuhhh ! J'ai hyper chaud !!Faut dire qu'on arrête pas de danser.Lily s'amuse comme une folle …du moins je l'espère…

- « James ? »me demande la voix de mon ange.

- « Oui Lily ? Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Je t'ai marché sur les pieds ? »questionnaisje effrayé d'avoir fait une bourde.

- « Non, mais j'ai chaud.Si on allait se promener ? »me propose t'elle.

- « Si tu veux. »répondis je calmement.

Enfin dehors ! Le parc est vachement beau de nuit …faut dire qu'avec Lily, tout est beau… (Nd : ce personnage est un illuminé mental ma parole !)

- « Dis James, tu crois en la destinée ? »me demande t'elle tout d'un coup.

Quelle question !!J'en sais rien..En fait je ne me suis jamais posé la question… (Nd : c'est bien un mec !)

- « Euh non, c'est pas vraiment mon truc.. »répondis –je bêtement.

- « Moi si.Je me dis que quelque part, il doit bien avoir quelqu'un avec qui je la partagerai. »dit –elle en regardant les étoiles.

- « Ah ! Et tu penses l'avoir déjà rencontrée ? »demandais je ''vaguement''interressé.

Faites que se sois moi, faites que se sois moi, faites que se sois moi…

- « Ben oui.Ma famille, mes amies, toi et les maraudeurs, vous faites partis de ma destinée .Je devais vous rencontrer. (nd : vous voyez pas où je veux en venir ?vous allez voir …c'est subtil…) »continua t'elle en me souriant.

- « Ah, c'est bien.Mais c'est mieux quand tu rencontres LA personne avec qui tu as envie de passer ta vie. »lançais –je d'un air détaché.

VL AN !!Un vent pour Corny ! UN ! Elle te prend pour son ami…RIEN D'AUTRES !

- « Tu l'as déjà rencontré cette personne ? »me demanda ma beauté curieuse.

- « Oui, mais elle ne veut pas de moi.Aucun espoir. »racontais-je.

- « Alors elle ne sait pas ce qu'elle rate. »rajouta t'elle doucement.

Ma lilou, tu penses vraiment ce que tu dis ??Non, non James …n'oublie pas qu'elle a perdu la mémoire …elle ne sait plus que tu l'aimes…

- « Et toi ? Tu l'as déjà rencontré ? »questionnais –je en croisant les doigts.

- « Oui mais quand on me raconte comment j'étais avant, je me dit qu'en fait, je suis tombée amoureuse de lui une deuxième fois.. »dit elle rêveuse.

- « Une deuxième fois ? »m'exclamais je surpris.

- « Bne oui, Ambre et Gabrielle prétendent que si j'agissait comme une furie avec lui, c'était parce que j'avais peur d'être blessée … »explique t'elle embarrassée.

- « Il en a de la chance ! »répliquais –je amer.

Deux fois amoureuse du même type…Donc avant, quand elle te repoussait, c'était parce qu'elle avait déjà un gars dans son collimateur !!J'ai bien envie de me jeter dans le lac avec une tonne de bouquin autours du cou (nd : 9 kilos de livres pour une 1ère S : les profs veulent nous tuer !!Tu me diras comme ça James est sur de couler !)…NON !!Plutôt lui…Je ne lui laisserais pas Lily .Je me battrai .Je vais lui faire regretté d'être né à ce type !!Je vais lui faire la guerre avec tous mes gags !!!(Nd : je vous laisse imaginer !)Non, tu vas trouver mieux…dommage que le meurtre soit illégal ! (Nd : sais pas pk mais g des envies de meurtres ces temps ci .peutêtre l'influence de la pleine lune !)Quoique, du poison ni vu ni connu dans son verre…Ce n'est pas moi m'sieur le juge !alibi : j'étais au quidditch..Arrêtons ce monologue et continuons la discussion .Il me faut l'identité de ma future victime…

- « Et qu'est ce qui t'attires chez lui ? »questionnaisje.

- « Eh ben, il est : gentil avec moi, patient …un brin farceur, intelligent, beau comme un dieu… »énuméra t'elle en comptant sur ses doigts.

- « Il a toutes les qualités quoi ? »sussuraisje.

- « Oui c'est vrai .Pour un garçon, c'est déjà bien. »remarque t'elle. (nd : désolée la féministe en moi a parlé !)

Tuer aux petits oignons, avec de la crème fraîche..

- « Et il est en quelle classe ? »continuaisje.

- « 7ème année, gryffondor. »répondit elle distraitement.

HORREUR !!!Elle est amoureuse de l'un de mes meilleurs amis !!!Je vais donc commettre un amicide !!!(Nd : mot inventé par moi que j'adore !)Qui ? Sirius ? Remus ? Peter ? Qui ? Qui ? QUI ????

- « Ah euh, c'est donc quelqu'un que je connais ! »dis –je.

- « Vaut mieux ! »pouffa t'elle.

Sirius ? Non ,il préfère Ambre…Remus ?Faut dire qu'il est son ami …non ,la dernière fois ,il explorait la bouche de Gabrielle…Peter ?Mais non ,il est moins beau que toi-même si elle le défend comme son petit frère …Qui ?Qui ?Qui ?Qui ?qui ?????

- « Il s'agit duquel ? Je te promets que je ne lui dirai pas ! »promis –je la main sur le cœur.

Bien sur que non.Puisque demain, il sera mort !!

- « Euh devine ! Je te le décris.. »propose t'elle gaiement.

- « Ok, vas-y ! »répliquaisje faussement amusé.

- « Cheveux noirs.. »commença t'elle.

Sirius !!Faux frère ! Sale corniaud !!

- « Yeux chocolat.. »continua t'elle.

Peter !!Rat d'égout, pauvre type..

- « Un grand garçon fort… »récita t'elle.

Remus !!!Loup de mes… (Censuré par l'auteur qui vous prie de l'excusé pour sa grossièreté)

- « Initiale : JP »finit elle.

JP ? JP ? James Potter ???MOI ????

- « T'as deviné ? »demande t'elle les yeux brillants.

- « M….Mo…Moi…Moi ? »bégayais je rouge pivoine.

- « Gagné ! Dis donc t'as été long ! »rigola t'elle.

- « Je vais compenser. »murmurais je ne m'approchant.

Là, je l'embrasse comme je le souhaite depuis si longtemps.MAGNIFIQUE !!Mieux que le feu d'artifice du 14 juillet !!(Nd : suis pas française pour rien !)Je m'écarte doucement et je remarque la petite flamme dans ses yeux …c'est le moment :

- « Je t'aime. »lui dis je.

- « Moi aussi. » murmure t'elle.

WAOUUWW !!!!!Je suis le plus heureux de tus les hommes !!

Mon paradis à moi s'appelle Lily….

- Alors la bonne nouvelle pour les fans de Sirius, c'est que le prochain chap est sur lui et Ambre..c'est à ce moment là que normalement vous vénérez le sol sur lequel je marche …j'attend ! mais non, je plaisante !!!je publie le matin maintenant, sitôt que j'ai fini de passer à la boulangerie..l'écriture et le pain sont les deux nourritures essentielles de la vie (avec l'amour bien sûr!)…Suisje une incorrigible romantique ??Je dirais que oui ! ah oui ,je ne publierai pas demain ,nous sommes un jour férié et j'estime avoir le droit de faire une grasse mat (ça fait 2 jours que je me lève à8h en me couchant à 1 h du mat ,vive les cernes !!)

Miss Bady : voilà la suite ! Ça me fait plaisir de te faire rire …mettons que ça prouve que j'ai le sens de l'humour !!Xx

Sarah2405 : bah c'était toujours possible !!Comme tu as pu le lire précédemment, ce chap est consacré à Lily et James..Patience Sirius et ambre c'est après..Je crois même que c'est le meilleur chap que j'ai fait jusqu'ici !! Vivement la suite pour toi ?? Allez bye xx

Nolyssa : oh merci !!Miam ? Tu n'oserais quand même pas croquer rémus non ???Cannibale !!!Lol xx

Rockeuse dans l'âme : légèrement bébête ? Mais il l'est carrément !!!Euh …pour ton poème, hum !je ne te conseille pas de te prendre pour Verlaine …sans rancune ? Tu me diras ça peut pas être pire que les jeux de mots de mon père !!Lol xx


	15. y pas plus con que toi sur terre!

_Pensée d'Ambre :_

J'ai enfin trouvé le bon ! YOUPI !!!Prévenant, galant, beau, intelligent ……

- « Ambre si nous buvions à notre succès ?? »me propose mon prince charmant.

- « Bonne idée ! Caser des gens ça donne soif ! »m'exclamais je.

AIE !!On se place à la table de Black..Mauvaise idée, très mauvaise idée ….Bah, après tout, on s'en fiche !!

- « Tiens voilà un jus de citrouille. »dit mon cavalier en me tendant le verre.

- « Merci .Hmmmm…Délicieusement rafraîchissant … »commentais-je en trempant mes lèvres dans le verre.

- « Mais pas autant que toi .Tu me fais l'effet d'une oasis en plein soleil. »déclare mon compagnon avec un sourire charmeur.

- « C'est trop gentil ! »répliquaisje avec une moue séductrice.

WAOW !!!!Si c'est pas de la drague !!!On dirait que cette soirée sera la meilleure de ma vie (nd : ça y est, elle est partie dans son délire !!)EH !!!Il se penche vers mon oreille …

- « Oups ! Pardon qu'est ce que je suis maladroit ! »s'écrie la voix haïe.

- « Ce n'est rien voyons. »réplique Thomas en nettoyant la tâche de jus sur sa robe.

- « Mais oui, ta maladresse fait partie de tes nombreux défauts. » susurrais-je perfide.

Pas fait exprès, mon !!Tu crois que je t'ai pas vu te précipiter ??

- « Vraiment je m'excuse. »répète l'autre empoté.

- « Oui, bon, on a compris .Occupe –toi de ta cavalière. »fisje avec un geste d'impatience.

Impossible de citer son nom elle s'appelle déjà ??Britanny ??Britney ??Je sais plus …Et pis franchement, je m'en fiche ! Depuis quand je m'intéresse à ses affaires ??

- « Douce demoiselle, me ferez –vous l'honneur d'une balade ? »murmure Thomas en me prenant la main.

- « Mais avec plaisir, mon seigneur .Mais sans chaperon ? »minaudais-je avec un sourire malicieux.

- « La lune et les étoiles seront nos gardiens. »réplique mon chevalier servant en m'entraînant dehors. (nd : c'est dans des moments comme ça que je suis poétique …)

Que c'est beau ! Que c'est poétique ! Magnifique ! Les filles, l'homme parafait existe et c'est moi qui ait mis la main dessus …Nous sortons tranquillement .Je dois vraiment sourire d'un air béa car Gabrielle prend le temps de se décoller de Remus pour me regarder …Une fois dehors, il me prend gentiment la main .Soudainement, il se stoppe et me désigne une forme du doigt :

- « C'est Lily et Potter là-bas. »dit-il.

Je scrute l'horizon et j'aperçois ma rouquine favorite tendrement enlacée avec le grand mal coiffé.

- « Un joli petit couple. »commente mon compagnon.

- « Et cette foisci, on y est pour rien. Où m'emmenezvous ? »demandaisje tandis que l'on reprenait notre marche.

- « Au bord du lac. »me répondt'il en me désignant l'étendue d'eau à nos pieds.

On arrive au bord du lac .J'enlève délicatement mes chaussures et plonge mes jambes dans l'eau. (Nd : l'auteur le faisant personnellement quand elle se promène au bord de l'eau, pourquoi mon perso ne le ferait –t'elle pas ??)Thomas ,sans que je m'en sois rendue compte ,s'est assis à côté de moi et a passé son bras autour de mes épaules .Bonheur total !!

- « Qu'est ce que ce chien fait là ? »demande mon cavalier en regardant une forme près de nous.

- « Un chien ? »répétaisje en fixant l'ombre qui s'approchait.

Le clebard noir de mon dernier rancard est là ! C'est pas possible ! Le chien s'approche et s'étale à nos pieds .Il ne quitte pas Thomas des yeux. (Nd : on se demande bien qui est le chien ???Quel mystère !!)

- « Bah, c'est pas grave .Et si on commençait notre soirée ?? »questionne –t'il en se rapprochant.

- « Notre soirée ? De quoi tu parles ? »demandaisje perdue.

- « De cela. »dit-il.

Il bouge sa baguette et de la musique romantique emplie l'air .Thomas s'incline devant moi :

- « Mademoiselle, me ferez-vous l'honneur de cette danse ? »demande –t'il avec un léger sourire sur les lèvres.

- « Bien entendu. »fis-je en me relevant.

Je sors mes jambes de l'eau et danse pieds nus sur l'herbe .Durant la chanson, Thomas m'a rapproché de lui .Soudain, il m'embrasse …..SPLATCH !!!(Nd : et là c'est le drame lol !!)

Thomas est tombé à l'eau, poussé par le chien …Celuici d'ailleurs, aboie et montre les crocs.

- « Thomas, ça va ? » demandais je en me penchant pour l'aider à remonter.

- « Oui mais qu'est ce qu'il lui a pris ? »demande le jeune homme trempé.

- « Je sais pas .On dirait qu'il voulait pas que je t'embrasse.. »fis –je pensive en regardant le chien.

- « C'est ce qu'on va voir. »réplique mon cavalier en se penchant sur moi.

Thomas m'enlace et s'apprête à m'embrasser lorsque le cabot le mord à la jambe.

- « AIIIEEE !!!Saleté de clébard !!!Tu vas voir !! »hurle Thomas en se retournant.

Il s'apprête à lui foutre un coup de pied ….Alors là non !!

- « Thomas, ne fais pas ça !!! »m'écriais je en me mettant entre lui et le chien.

- « Mais enfin, tu as vu ce qu'il a fait !! »s'indigne –t'il.

- « Ce n'est qu'un chien. »répliquais je irrité de son comportement.

- « Justement .Il a pas à faire ça. »fit-il en essayant de me pousser.

- « Tu réagis comme un gosse. »m'emportais je.

- « Moi ? »s'indigne –t'il.

- « Oui, toi ! »dis –je les points sur les hanches.

- « Alors là, c'est la meilleure ! Je me fais agresser par un sale clebard en vadrouille et c'est de ma faute en plus … »ricane –t'il mauvais.

- « Tu prend tout ça trop à cœur. »tentais-je de l'apaiser.

- « Et mon honneur ? »réplique –t'il.

- « Ton honneur ??Nan mais tu t'entends ?? »m'écriaisje en levant les bras aux ciel.

- « Et toi alors tu te prends pour la SPA ?? »s'écria t-'il à son tour.

- « T'es franchement qu'un pauvre mec..J'suis contente de pas sortir avec toi … »hurlais-je à bout de nerf.

- « Et ben si tu veux pas, casses-toi ! Des filles comme toi, y en a des tas !! »cria –t'il en me désignant le château.

- « Tchao pauvre type ! »conlusje en tournant les talons.

Sans reprendre mon souffle, je m'enfuis .Direction : un endroit connu de moi seule .Ah ! Il est beau le bal !!!Tout le monde a quelqu'un de sensas et moi j'suis tombé sur le macho de service .La prochaine fois, je réfléchirais avant de dire oui.

Quelque heures plus tard, je rentre à la salle commune .Vide ….enfin presque :

- « Alors ta balade romantique ? »demande Black en se relevant du fauteuil où il s'était allongé.

Et merde ! IL a fallu que ce soit lui !! Seigneur, qu'est ce que je vous ai fait ??Hein ??Hein ???

- « Merveilleuse .J'ai encore l'impression de rêver.. »fis je en prenant une pose rêveuse.

- « Tu t'es fâchée avec lui ? »demande –t'il en m'observant.

- « Ouias .Comment tu le sais ? »soupirais je.

- « Peut –être le fait que tu sois la première à rentrer. »répondit –il.

- « Muais, mais et toi ? Ta cavalière ? »questionnais –je.

Il hausse les épaules avec désinvolture :

- « Sais pas .Suis sorti prendre l'air et elle était plus là quand je suis revenu. »

- « Ca a vachement l'air de te préoccuper. »remarquais je.

- « Ouias mais moins que toi .Ca devait être une grosse dispute pour que t'y laisse tes chaussures. »remarque –t'il à son tour.

Il désigne mes pieds nus .Oups !!!J'avais pas remarqué …suis partie si vite..Je me laisse tomber sur le tapis et contemple le feu :

- « Décidément j'ai pas de chance avec les mecs. »

- « Tu dis ça pour moi ? »questionne –t'il en se tortillant sur son siège.

- « Oh non ! Toi, la page est tournée, même si j'ai encore du mal à comprendre pourquoi tu m'as laissé.. »fis je amer à ses souvenirs.

Il baisse les yeux, gêné, à cette remarque. (Nd : qui a mélangé mes feuilles ??Pourquoi j'ai la fin et pas la suite du dialogue ??grrr) Je ferme les yeux un instant .Je suis épuisée .Heureusement que les bals n'ont pas lieu tous les mois …

- « Tu te sens fatigué ? »demande la voix de mon ex.

J'ouvre les yeux .Pas un instant de repos ne me sera accordé aujourd'hui …

- « Ouiais mais ça peut se comprendre …. »commençais je.

- « S'enfuir du parc pieds nus, ça doit pas être facile. »finit –il à ma place.

- « Quoi ??? »fis je ébahie en le regardant.

- « Oublie ce que je viens de dire.. »se rétracte –t'il en vitesse.

Il a détourné les yeux comme s'il venait de faire une connerie ….Mais attend !!Comment il sait qu'on était dans le parc ? On aurait pu être dans la salle sur demande …

- « Comment tu sais qu'on était dans le parc ? »demandaisje soupçonneuse.

- « Je vous ai vu prendre la direction. »explique –t'il avec une grimace.

Il ment ! Je suis sure qu'il ment ! Quand on sortait ensemble, lorsqu'il mentait, il faisait la même tête .Celle d'un môme qui a volé un bonbon et qui dit que c'est pas lui …

- « Bah c'est pas grave .Tout ça c'est à cause du chien. »fis –je en regardant de nouveau le feu.

- « Du chien ??Drôle de chaperon !!il a pas apprécié Thomas ? »rigole –t'il.

- « Il s'en foutait mais si le chien ne l'avait pas mordu … »dis-je en haussant les épaules.

- « Personne n'aime se faire mordre à la jambe par un chien .Même s'il est mignon et sorti d'on ne sait où.. »fit-il remarquer.

'A la jambe ', comment le sait-il ? C'est peut –être lui qui a lâché ce chien ???Bizarre …

- « Ca serait moins embêtant si Thomas n'avait pas voulu le taper. »répliquais –je.

- « Mais tu l'as défendu. »déclara –t'il en souriant.

- « Oui. »fis –je en le regardant perplexe.

Il a l'air ravi que je me sois levé pour protéger le chien .Comment le sait-il ??Cette expression : comme lorsqu'on sortait ensemble, lorsque je l'embrassais..Un air d'enfant épanoui …Et si c'était lui le chien ??(Nd : tu brûles)Toujours probable..Ça ferait qu'il est animagus..Non, t'es trop bête ! Ce n'est pas possible !!

- « C'est tant mieux, c'est pas un mec pour toi. »déclare t'il sur de lui.

- « Pas pour moi ? Mais je fais ce que je veux ! Tu crois quoi ??Que parce que je suis sortie avec toi et que tu m'as largué, que je vais arrêter de vivre !! »m'exclamais je.

- « J'ai jamais dit ça !! »cria –t'il en se levant.

- « Tu l'as sousentendu .Tout ce que t'as, c'est que t'es jaloux. » m'insurgeais-je en me levant à mon tour.

- « Jaloux de quoi ? »s'étonna –t'il.

- « Des mecs que je fréquente .Tu voudrais que je reste seule parce que toi, tu l'es. »expliquais je en le regardant avec défi.

- « Tu penses que je veux pas que tu sois heureuse ! »s'indigne –t'il.

- « Non .Parce que ça voudrait ire que je ne pense plus à toi, que je ne reviendrais plus vers toi .Et ça, ça t'emmerde ! »répliquais –je les mains sur les hanches.

- « Tu te prends pour un psy ? »ricane –t'il.

- « Peut-être. »fis je en le toisant du regard.

- « Alors si t'es si maligne, dismoi pourquoi je réagis comme ça. »me lance –t'il avec arrogance.

- « Parce que t'es un malade, maniaco –dépressif, nombriliste … »

Et je continue sur ma lancée .Il me regarde, hagard, comme s'il me voyait pour la première fois .Moimême, je ne me reconnais plus .Peut –être que c'est le contrecoup de notre rupture ??

- « Une pauvre tâche qui ne pense qu'à s'amuser sans regarder autour de lui … »continuaisje.

Sans que j'ai le temps de réagir, il m'embrasse .La délicieuse sensation, si longtemps réprimé, refait surface : celui d'un bien être parfait, d'un bonheur sans nuage..Il se dégage et regarde le tapis d'un air perdu.

- « Pardon, je ne voulais pas. » s'excuse –t'il troublé.

- « Pourquoi ? »murmuraisje sous le choc.

- « Peut-être parce que j'en avais envie depuis trop longtemps. »répond t'il.

- « Mais pourquoi ? »répétaisje.

- « Tu abuses de ce mot ! »rit-il.

- « Je ne comprends plus .Tu me détestes ! » répliquais je ébahie.

- « C'est surtout moi que je déteste pour t'avoir laissé tomber. »explique Sirius en me caressant les cheveux.

- « Mais …mais … »bredouillais je.

- « Je n'aurais jamais du partir. »s'excuse –t'il.

Il passe une main dans ses cheveux d'un air dépassé .Je décide de le laisser parler …suis trop sous le choc..

- « Mais j'avais peur .J'étais trop accro à toi et j'avais l'impression que je ne pourrais jamais me défaire de toi .Ca n'aura servi à rien .J'ai juste découvert que je sentais seul sans toi et qu'en plus j'étais jaloux … »raconte t'il.

Là, je reste bouche bée .Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ?

- « Jaloux, pourquoi ? »demandaisje.

- « Peut-être tout simplement parce que je t'aime. »avoue –t'il.

- « Tu m'aimes mais c'est … »commençais je.

Il m'embrasse à nouveau .Plein d'ardeur, de douceur et de passion .C'est clair et je crois que moi aussi finalement :

- « Je t'aime. »murmuraisje lorsque le baiser pris fin.

- « J'espère bien ! »rit-il.

- « Mais j'avais raison. »fis –je en souriant malicieusement.

- « Sur quoi ? »demande –t'il en fonçant les sourcils.

- « Y a pas plus con que toi sur terre. »riaisje en l'embrassant.

_Hourra !!!J'ai réussi !!5 pages !! Voyons j'ai commencé à 16h30et il est ….19h40 !!!Quoi ???Ah euh, c'est peut être les discussion avec mon amie Manon sur MSN qui sont responsables …mais comprenezmoi, nous élucidions le meurtre du pape (ptit délire du jour) !!Enfin le chap est là c'est le principal …vous plaignez pas !j'ai pas papoté avec mon cousin qui s'est marié et qui étais en voyage de noce !! Pourtant j'aurais bien aimé prendre de ses nouvelles !!Enfin passons aux reviews !!_

Miss Bady : le voilà le fameux couple Sirius /Ambre !! Ne vous impatientez donc pas ainsi …j'ai fait une petite magouille sur mes fichiers .donc tous les textes que j'avais tapé se sont effacés Damned !! Les suites des fic risquent de prendre du temps merci de ne pas me bousculer !!

Lilychoco : c'est tellement plus amusant quand les mecs se prennent les pieds dans le tapis …lol vive les déclarations foireuses des mecs envers les nanas..Messieurs vous ne savez vraiment pas vous y pendre !!

Lilysweet : mais non tu n'es pas aussi ramolli du cerveau que lui !! Personne ne peut être aussi ramolli du cervelet que James voyons …totalement impossible !!Lol

Iemanjinha : mais je SUIS sadique !! C'est vrai que manipulé des gens aussi facilement à un côté jouissif..Au secours !c'est après des trucs comme ça qu'on va voir un psy !!Bon, t'es le ptit nouveau en quelque sorte, vu que tu prend ma fic en cours de route …alors bienvenue à toi, j'espère que ça te plaira !!

Lily la tigresse : le plus court est parfois le meilleur moyen de s'exprimer (d'où la création des SMS !!), je mets donc la suite dès que je peux !!

Nolyssa : comment appelle –t'on quelqu'un qui mange vos fics ??Un ficivore ??Vais faire adopter cette mention dans le petit Larousse..Aurais peut être le droit à un prix

Tchingtchong : ok, tu viens pas légèrement d'encourager le suicide d'un perso de roman ??Très calme..C'est quoi le numéro de SOS on me pousse au suicide ??Lol

-


	16. ladies

Pensée d'Ambre :

Sirius est vraiment un estomac sur pattes ...Mon dieu ! C'est affolant la vitesse à laquelle il ingurgite la nourriture .Si je n'étais pas amoureuse de lui pour d'autres aspects de sa personnalité, je crois que je le quitterais sur le champ ...Mais bon ! On ne se refait pas ! Et je l'adore ce goinfre aux airs de Don Juan italien .Tiens le courrier ! Un hibou de l'école dépose une lettre devant moi..

'Ce soir, même heure, au même endroit.'

Je soupire .Avant, quand j'étais célibataire, il était plus simple d'être absente durant une soirée mais là ...A voir l'expression de Gabi et Lily, ça se voit que pour elles aussi ça va pas être du gâteau de s'esquiver.

- "Pourquoi tu fronces les sourcils ? Qu'est ce qui te contraries ?" demande la voix que j'aime le plus au monde.

- "Comment tu sais que je suis fâchée ?"Rétorquais je en me tournant vers lui.

- "T'as cette petite ride entre les sourcils qui apparaît lorsque tu es préoccupée .De mauvaises nouvelles ?" questionne mon amour en prenant une mèche de mes cheveux entre ses doigts.

- "Non seulement les filles et moi, on vient de se souvenir qu'on devait aider Slughorn avec son nouvel arrivage d'ingrédient."Expliquais je avec un regard pour les filles, qui hochèrent la tête en assentiment à mon idée.

- "Bah pourquoi ?"Questionne à son tour James, un peu perdu.

- "On ...enfin JE lui ai promis qu'on l'aiderait."Rectifiais-je sous les regards noirs de mes amies.

- "Ce qui veut dire qu'on va devoir se passer de vous ce soir ?" fit Mumus avec une petite moue boudeuse pour Gabrielle.

- "Malheureusement .Je suis désolée .Allez, on va en cours ?" lance Gabi en déposant un baiser sur les lèvres du lycanthrope avant de se lever.

Au regard que me lance Sirius, je sais qu'il ne m'a pas cru.Mais je ne peux rien dire ...Il souhaiterait connaître tous les détails mais ce serait trop long à raconter..

Pensée de Sirius :

Je sais qu'elle m'a menti .Elle sait que je sais qu'elle m'a menti .Je sais qu'elle sait que je sais qu'elle m'a menti. (ND : ça va ? pas trop embrouillé ??) Elle avait cette fossette qui s'est creusé sur sa joue .Elle apparaît à chaque fois qu'elle ment (ND: vous aviez remarqué vous ??Pas moi, et pourtant je suis l'auteur !).C'est louche .Il faut que j'en parle aux autres ...Et rien de mieux que le cours de sortilèges pour ça !

- "Les filles nous ont menti." annonçait je de but en blanc.

- "Comment ça ? Tu les as entendu ! Slug les a réquisitionné pour ce job .Point barre !"S'exclame Corny en se tournant vers moi avec un sourire surpris.

- "Et ça te parait pas bizarre que ce soit justement après avoir lu cette lettre qu'elles s'en soient souvenues ??"Répliquais je avec un air de détective.

- "Bon .Tu penses à quoi ? Une filature ?" propose Remus en fronçant les sourcils.

- "Oui avec la carte et la cape .On ne devrait avoir aucun mal ."Fit je avec un air entendu.

- "Si on se fait choper, Lily va m'étrangler ! J'espère que tu es sur de toi !"Soupire James en désignant ma copine de la tête.

J'hoche affirmativement la tête .Je ne préfère pas panser à mon sort si Ambre découvre que l'on les a suivi .Sa revanche risque d'être terrible ...Ma mâchoire s'en souvient encore ...

Pensée d'Ambre:

J'ai l'impression qu'ils se doutent de quelque chose .Une intuition ...ou peut être de la parano ...D'ailleurs avant de partir ,je n'ai pas aimé ce que j'ai lu dans son regard .Ce regard de défi et de vainqueur .Style : 'je sais que tu me caches quelque chose et je compte bien découvrir ce que c'est' ...Calme -toi !Tu te soucieras de ça plus tard ,pour l'instant il faut ce rendre à ce rendezvous ...Tiens ,au fait !Pour Lily ,ce sera la première fois depuis son amnésie .Gab et moi,on lui en avait parlé ,en espérant que ça lui rendrait la mémoire ...Pas besoin de vous dire que ça a lamentablement échoué !!Ah ! Nous voilà enfin arrivé à la salle..Nous prenons place comme il se doit à la table de la confrérie .La réunion va commencer.

Pensée de Sirius :

Mais non d'un moi (ND:traduction du langage siriusien nom d'un chien), où elles se rendent ??Les cachots de Slug ne sont pas de ce côté là !!D'ailleurs, c'est ce qui a convaincu les mecs de me croire et à voir l'attitude de certains, je crois que ces demoiselles vont avoir une scène en rentrant..5ème règle du maraudeur : ne jamais nous prendre pour des imbéciles .Mais, bon sang ! C'est encore loin ??AH!!Elles sont entrées dans ce cachot ...Nous avons juste le temps de nous faufiler dans la pièce avant que la porte ne soit verrouillé et la pièce insonorisée .Ce qui se passe devant nous nous coupe le souffle ...Une centaine de filles appartenant à Gryffondor, Poufsouffle et Serdaigle sont présentes, assises devant une table .La préfète en chef de cette année se lève :

- "Je décrète ouvert le conseil de la confrérie des ladies."Annonce t'elle d'un ton cérémonieux.

La confrérie des ladies ? Mais c'est quoi ? Je retiens mon souffle lorsque je vois Ambre se lever en rejetant sa chevelure en arrière ...

- "Mes amies, j'ai découvert des renseignements importants sur certains Serpentards et garçons susceptibles de représenter un danger pour des filles sans défenses .J e vous soumet la liste des noms ainsi que les renseignements."Annonça t'elle en faisant apparaître des rouleaux.

- "Ton copain fait partie de la liste ?" demande une fille que je reconnais comme une de mes ex.

- "Non, Sirius j'en fais mon affaire."Annonce t'elle d'un ton menaçant démenti par un sourire malicieux.

Génial ! Vous allez pas me dire qu'elles ont crée une société secrète qui a pour but d'assurer la sécurité des élèves de Poudlard ??Au secours, je crois que je vais être malade !!

Je vois Cornedrue ouvrir des yeux paniqués quand il voit sa chérie se lever à son tour.

- "Mon rôle dans cette conférire a été diminué à cause de mon amnésie mais je souhaite toutefois garder une part active dans notre combat .C'est pourquoi je me propose volontaire pur enquêter sur la modification magique de certains équipements de Quidditch même s'il s'agit de ma propre maison !" annonça t'elle en levant la tête fièrement.

- "Nous n'en attendions pas moins de toi Lily .Je tiens à te remercier pour ton engagement dans cette affaire .Nous sommes toutes d'accord que nous souhaitons la défaite de Serpentard qui commence à nous agacer ."Rétorqua la présidente.

Il y eut un bon nombre d'acquiescement dans la salle et même quelques applaudissements.

- "Je peux vous assurer que nos équipes feront tout leur possible .J'ai totalement confiance en mes condisciples masculins !" fit une jeune fille que l'on reconnu comme la capitaine de l'équipe de Poufsouffle.

- "Lily, notre confrérie souhaiterais tout de même que tu stoppes, pendant la période de ton amnésie, ton enquête sur les sortilèges de magie noire .Tu comprends j'espère ?" questionna la jeune femme.

Evans aquiesca doucement de la tête .De la magie noire ??Elle a pas froid aux yeux la futur Mme Cornedrue !! A mon avis, avec ce qu'elle vient de dire, je crois que James va l'enfermer sous clé une fois de retour à la salle commune ...

- "Gabrielle, je pense que c'est ton tour de nus exposer le sujet de tes recherches."Annonça la chef.

- "Bien .Alors mes recherches sur les griffons ne sont pas tout à fait au point, mais je progresse .Parralèllement, je mène une recherche visant à apaiser et même à annuler les transformations Humaines /Animaux magiques .Cette recherche risque de durer un bon bout de temps.."Dit Simmons.

- "Tu fournis de grands efforts .Il faut dire que ta source d'inspiration est des meilleurs !!" rigola une fille de serdaigle.

J'entends Remus essayé de reprendre sa respiration ...A mon avis, il faut lieux sortir d'ici avant qu'il ne nous fasse un arrêt cardiaque .Nous nous précipitons, discrètement vers la sortie et courons sans perdre de temps vers la salle commune.

- "Une confrérie féminine enlace dans Poudlard !!Mais elles sont folles !!"S'exclame James.

- En tout cas folles ou pas, elles y arrivent bien."Constate Mumus.

- "On leur donnerait le bon dieu sans confession et elles, elles se chargent de vouloir protéger les élèves ..."s'emporte Cornedrue.

- "C'est du délire ! Complètement débile ! Je n'arrive pas à y croire ! Totalement impossible !" m'exclamais-je à mon tour.

- "Qu'est ce qui est impossible ?"Demande une voix féminine derrière nous.

Pensée d'Ambre :

Qu'est ce qu'ils ont à nous dévisager comme ça ? On irait une meute de chien enragés prête à nous dépesser ...

- "Quoi ?"Demande Gabrielle sur la défensive.

- "Qu'est ce que la confrérie des ladies ?"Rétorque Remus avec brusquerie.

Là c'est l'effondrement .Le chaos total ! Ca nous apprendra à sortir avec des mecs pareils !!Aucun secret n'est à l'abri avec eux ...Mais au fait : comment ils savent ??

- "Vous êtes au courant .Comment ça se fait ??"Questionnais je d'une voix soupçonneuse.

- "On vous a suivi."Explique James qui ne quitte pas Lily des yeux.

A t'il peur qu'elle ne s'envole ? Si elle a le même poids que moi dans l'estomac alors ça m'étonnerait.

- "Suivi ? SUIVI!!Vous n'avez pas confiance en nous !"Explose Gabi sous la pression.

- "Non .Surtout si c'est pour vous mettre à jouer les super héroïnes !!"Réplique Sirius en me regardant comme une démente.

- "On fait ce qu'on veut .On est dans un pays libre !"Répliquais je sur le même ton.

- "Génial ! Tu vas donc tout nous raconter !"Ordonne Black menaçant.

- "Oh que non ! C'est une histoire qui ne te concerne pas !"M'écriais je en essayant de m'enfuir.

Mais c'est qu'il a vite fait de me rattraper ce satané type !! Il a décidé de me ceinturer comme au rugby .Il me rejette dans un fauteuil et arde sur moi une regard lourd de menace ..Les filles sont pétrifiées, elles n'osent même pas bouger ...

- "Allez ! Maintenant tu nous explique tout parce que je peux te promettre que tu ne sortiras pas d'ici."Grogne t'il.

Je soupire .Je suis beaucoup trop fatiguée pour tenter de riposter ...et pis, il est diablement sexy quand il est en colère mon Sirius..

- "Pff!La confrérie est constituée uniquement de femmes.Sous un pacte secret, les étudiantes des maisons que vous avez vues, à partir de la 5ème année, sont tenues d'aider à garder Poudlard en sécurité .La confrérie étudie aussi les sujets qui nous tiennent à coeur et essaye de nous aider dans des recherches qu'on ne peut pas entreprendre toute seule ..."expliquais je d'une voix enrouée.

- "Comme les recherches sur la transformation humaine /animale ?"M'interrompt doucement mon lycan d'ami.

- "Oui .Une amie à nous s'est fait mordre par un vampire pendant les vacances .Gab cherche un moyen de l'aider mais je peux affirmer que sa motivation à grimper en flèche quand elle a su pour toi."Ricanais je en les voyant rougir tous les deux.

Les recherches ardues de Gab ne sont elles pas une grande preuve de son amour pour cet agneau déguisé en loup ??(ND : voilà comment mettre un proverbe à ma sauce !!) Sirius s'agenouille devant moi et me dit :

- "Perso, je ne dirais rien .Mais en échange, vous nous mettrez au courant de tout ce qui se passe."

- "Pas de souci ! Ca va même pouvoir m'aider un peu !" s'exclame Lilou en battant des mains.

Elle se tourne vers son quidditcheur favori et lui demande d'une voix innocente :

- "Je suis chargé des paris sur l'équipe de Gryffondor .Mais j'aimerais qu'on m'explique pourquoi personne ne croit à notre prochaine victoire ? Ce manque de confiance risque de me ruiner."

James perd aussitôt son sang froid en s'écriant qu'il va foutre sa pâté à toutes les équipes et que ces 'ladies' vont voir de quel bois il se chauffe ...

_le fait d'écrire une fin d'histoire pour mon cours d'anglais (parce que nous ,on a un prof moderne qui nous fait étudier de la vrai littérature anglaise !si ! merci Mr Vieil !) m'a donné envie de vous publier ça ..Techniquement, je devrais taper la suite (1 chap seulement sory) des 4 profs..CAR car il y a un car, mes amies m'ont donné envie de taper une ou plusieurs fics sur détective Conan (la manganeuse est de retour !) alors allons faire dans la variété_

Caro (as) : voilà la suite !quand à Peter, il vaut mieux qu'il reste célibataire …

Lily-sweet : une suite un peu moins mignonne mais tout aussi drôle

Rebeccablack : comme je l'ai de nombreuses fois fait remarquer : les mecs sont idiots ! Triste réalité !lol

Tchingtchong : donner du somnifère de cheval à un cerf ?? Voilà une bonne idée de meurtre !!On peut dire que tu fais dans le super jeu de mots !!Lol

Arieevans : on est tous assez fleur bleu dans l'âme donc normal qu'on trouve ça trop kawai !

Elle était une fois : d'habitude c'est pas il ?? Wow jamais vu une review aussi longue..Vais y répondre de façon simple ; OK !lol je prend en compte ta remarque ..

Nolyssa :hé ho je partage pas le prix moi !! non mais !! quant à la déclaration ,ça a du style tout de même ..la preuve que les meilleures déclarations d'amour viennent des filles !lol

Iemanjinha :et moi qui me plaignait  de mon nom de famille !!lol tous mes amis te diront qu'il n'y a pas que mes persos que je fais tourner en bourrique..lol

Rockeuse dans l'âme : euh, ta phrase me fait un peu peur ..Tu baisses dan le niveau des jeu de mots bizarres..Fait mieux la prochaine fois !!lol

Sarah2405 : bah comme ça, t'en avais plus à lire en revenant..lol

Catherine broke : voilà la suite !


End file.
